Frozen Hearts
by Prue Lawrence
Summary: Elsa is being brought to Xavier's school to help her learn how to control her powers. She meets a boy there named Bobby, who she figures out has the same power as her. She slowly realizes the horrifying truth about power, and how many people would literally kill just to harness it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am just a humble screaming fangirl, and own nothing.

Xavier crossed the floor of Castle Arendelle, his wheelchair rolling across the floor, making small scraping sounds.

Elsa winced at the noise. She was informed that this… Xavier would have a strange contraption that she still couldn't identify. She squinted. It looked like a chair on wheels. A… She struggled to find a word for it. Wheels… Chair… A wheel..chair. Wheelchair.

"Elsa?" A voice penetrated her thoughts. She stood up straighter.

"Yes?" She asked. Her face flushed.

"Don't feel embarrassed, Elsa. I wouldn't have expected you to know what this is." He gestured to the wheels underneath him. "It's called a wheelchair. I'm paralyzed from the waist down."

"Paralyzed?" Elsa asked, her head turning slightly, her eyebrows going up.

"It means that I can't move my legs." He told her, patiently.

"Oh." She said, feeling her face go even redder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare." But Xavier was already shaking his head.

"I would stare too if I was seeing something I didn't understand. Especially since this is not in your own time"

"Yes, how did you get here?"

"That would be a very good question." Said a voice behind Xavier. Elsa glanced behind him and to her surprise, saw another strange man. He was very handsome, she thought to herself. He had on a long brown coat, and very ruffled brown hair.

Even more curious was a big blue box that stood behind him. On it read "Police Box."

"Who is this?" She asked Xavier.

"This is my friend, he's called the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" She frowned. "That's a strange name."

"Yes, well, if it wasn't for this man, I wouldn't be here." Xavier said, looking at Elsa seriously.

"I wouldn't say 'a man.'" The Doctor said.

"What would you call yourself, then?"

"If we told you, you wouldn't believe us."

"I'm sure that I could." Elsa said. Casually, she curled her fingers, and a small crystal appeared. The ground around her froze, and icy fractals reached just before Xavier's toes.

Xavier made no move to stop her, even though he knew he could. He didn't take much stock in controlling people's minds, unless he absolutely had to.

"I'm an alien." The Doctor said, rubbing the back of his head, nervously. "From Gallifrey. I'm a Time Lord."

"That isn't what we are here for." Xavier said, before Elsa could ask.

"I'm listening." She said. After all, she couldn't exactly refuse the note she had gotten a few days ago. It was entitled in Xavier's name. She hadn't been expecting this… Doctor person.

"Elsa." Xavier said, as though every word he was saying was important. It probably was, more than Elsa knew. "You have gifts. Gifts in Arendelle that aren't exactly…" He paused as if searching for a word. "typical."

Elsa nodded. The Doctor remained silent, though his eyes were on Elsa the whole time, as if gauging her response. She forced her gaze back to Xavier. "Yes." She said. "I'm very well aware."

"Since you know, you _did _put Arendelle into an eternal winter." The Doctor added, unessesarily.

Elsa turned a withering gaze on the Doctor. "If it was eternal, we would still be in a frost, wouldn't we be?" As if in response to her irritation, ice had widened its circumference around her. Xavier quickly took control of the situation.

"Elsa, I know you've wanted to control your powers for a long time, now." Xavier said.

Elsa looked at him, surprised. The ice ring stopped its outpour. "How did you find me, anyway?" Xavier sighed.

"The Doctor has seen what you can do, and he knew that he could contact me in events such as these."

Elsa looked at the Doctor again, and he smiled, raising a hand and wiggling his fingers in the most arrogant way possible. "Hello!"

"And what exactly do you do, since the Doctor contacted you?" Elsa turned her gaze back to Xavier. She rather liked the man. He was older, and had lost all of the hair on his head. He was amiable in large contrast to The Doctor, someone who irritated her immensely.

"Elsa? What's going on?" Elsa could have recognized that voice anywhere.

"Anna, not now." Elsa turned towards the window that Anna had hidden behind very well until that point in time. Elsa knew that she couldn't keep quiet very long.

"But-" That 'but' didn't get very far when Elsa thrust her arm out, freezing the window in place so that Anna couldn't open it.

Anna's freckled face pouted, and she walked away from the window, dejected. To Elsa's amusement however, she saw Olaf plodding behind Anna, his flurry of snow following him wherever he went. It was what kept him from melting in the new spring. He was grinning from ear to ear, if snowmen had ears. He could smile very wide if he wanted to. He bounced up and tugged on Anna's cloak, and Elsa could see Anna smiling at his attempt to cheer her up.

To Elsa's surprise, she found herself smiling. She flushed, embarrassed, knowing that both men had witnessed this scene with her sister. Xavier's face was unreadable, but patient, while The Doctor was smiling.

"You have a good relationship with your sister, I see?" Xavier asked.

"Yes." Elsa replied.

Xavier paused before continuing. "As I've said before, you have gifts. I think that if you were trained, you could control them so that your emotions couldn't get out of hand."

"Trained?" This piqued Elsa's interest. "What do you mean?" She ignored the fact that he had mentioned that her emotions could get out of hand. He hadn't said it witheringly. He had stated it as a fact. And maybe even something he could help her with.

"Yes." The man said. "We have a school, for children."

"I'm not a child." Elsa said, her face firm.

"Elsa, I didn't mean any offense. I am just used to having children in that facility. There are several adults there, as well. In fact, there is a woman named Jean, whom I think you would get along with very well."

"And why is that?' Elsa asked. She tried to sound irritated, but her question came out as a curious entreaty.

"She is, in every way, opposite of your power. We call her the Phoenix."

"Phoenix?" Elsa asked. "That bird is in fairy tales."

"So are you." Xavier said.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, her heart fluttering. "I'm as real as you are."

"That's not what many children would think. In fact, all of the children at the school would love to get to know you. Your power is that of legend."

Elsa's head pounded. "The only way that they would know is through you." She said. "I'm not a legend."

"Our time is in the future, Elsa. You're just a story to them, right now."

"How is that even possible?"

"It's the same reason that we managed to come here, Elsa. Trust me, it will all make sense in the end."

"You want me to come with you?" She asked, disbelieving. "And leave my sister? You must be out of your mind."

Xavier smiled at this, and as Elsa looked up at the Doctor, she could see that he was as well.

"What? You think this is funny? It's not." Elsa said, irritation rising in her.

"No, Elsa. I understand that this must be hard to accept."

"Accept? You're acting as if I don't have any kind of choice in this."

"Believe me Elsa, if I were to force you into anything, I would already have done so." Xavier told her. Elsa felt blood drain from her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Her voice became smaller. As queen, she never liked feeling like someone else had the hand in situations. Especially someone she didn't know. It must have been the effect from Hans's influence. How her sister had trusted him completely, but he had turned into one of the biggest criminals in Arendelle.

_You're not the only one with gifts, Elsa._

Elsa gasped. "What was that?" She looked at The Doctor. "Did you hear that?"

The Doctor shrugged, nonchalantly. "I didn't."

Elsa looked at the man in the wheelchair accusingly. "Who are you?" Her voice rose in pitch.

"Elsa, in no way do I intend to threaten you." Xavier said. "I've seen what power can do to people. The difference between the truly good and evil people is how they use this power."

Elsa didn't answer. She didn't know what to say.

"I know you are confused, Elsa. Trust me, and I can help you."

"How can I trust you?"

"I know about the situation with Hans." Xavier said.

"What?" Elsa hissed. "That's private. You of all people should know not to invade people's minds." It was hard for her to process that fact, but that was the only thing she could think of that would have worked. If she could create ice though, this Xavier could infiltrate her very mind.

"Elsa, I do not look into memories. That is too private, and is none of my business. The Doctor was here when this all had happened. I did not influence or look into what is not meant for unfriendly eyes."

Elsa was shocked into silence again.

"If I go with you so I can control my power, who will rule in my place while I'm gone?"

"Are you forgetting your little sister? She can act as proxy for you."

Elsa considered this. She didn't want to leave her alone.

"When you come back, you will be a better ruler for Arendele." Xavier told her.

"Where in all of this," Elsa paused, "do you come in? How do you benefit?"

"I understand your suspicion, Elsa."

"With recent happenings, I've had problems with trusting strangers." The image of Hans's face burned into her mind.

"I can take you back whenever you like. I won't question, I won't try to convince you otherwise." Xavier said. Elsa looked into his eyes. She saw no guile there. Then again, that's what she saw in Hans.

She shook her head, distractedly, as if shaking off the man's power. When he had entered her mind earlier, she had felt a weight on her shoulders. Maybe that was the effect of his power. She felt no such feeling, now. He wasn't influencing her at all, just watching her expectantly.

If he wanted to be like Hans, he could have been.

But he wasn't. He was just like any teacher should have been. Willing to teach his students about essential things that would benefit her. He wasn't going to hurt her, or Anna, she realized.

She straightened her posture, folding her hands into each other like she had seen her mother do when she made a decision.

"I accept."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am a humble, screaming fangirl, and own nothing.

It took an hour to finally convince Anna of this. It felt ironic knowing that this was the same girl who had wanted to marry a man within hours of knowing his existence. Then again, Elsa had done essentially the same thing with trusting Xavier. Maybe Anna's experience with the subject made her even more distrusting of any stranger. Especially one who was trying to take her sister away from her.

"If he wanted to make me go, he would already have, Anna." Elsa said. "Please, I know you can rule while I'm gone. It's not going to be forever."

Anna sighed. "If you're convinced of this, then who am I to stop you?"

Elsa smiled and kissed her sister's forehead. "That's my girl."

Kristoff held Anna's hand throughout all of this.

"Can I trust Anna in your hands?" Elsa turned to him.

He nodded. "Yes, Queen." He bowed to her.

Elsa was already shaking her head. "You tell her that." She grinned.

Elsa stood in front of the man in the wheelchair, and the man with the blue box.

"We'll get there by the TARDIS." The Doctor said. To Elsa's surprise, he kissed the box itself. "You sexy thing."

_Does he always do this? _Elsa thought, looking directly at Xavier. Just when she thought he didn't hear her, Xavier's voice entered her head.

_More times than I can count._

Elsa giggled before she could stop herself. She still felt suspicion, but couldn't deny a growing curiosity in herself.

The Doctor turned a suspicious eye on the both of them. Before he could ask, Elsa scrabbled for the one question she wondered.

"Why do you call it the TARDIS?" She asked.

"Time and relative dimensions in space. Or," He added, a fox-like smile on his face, "Sexy."

"A mad man with a blue box." Elsa muttered.

"I am definitely a mad man with a blue box." The Doctor said, hearing her. "Allons-y!"

Before Elsa could question whether or not she should really should go with the man in the wheelchair and the madman with the blue box, she stepped into the TARDIS.

The machinery in the TARDIS was strange. Elsa saw things she wasn't quite sure she could identify. She sat, as dignified as she could make herself seem.

"I'd hold onto something." The Doctor told her. Before Elsa could ask why, she felt her whole world jerk to one side. She gasped, grabbing for anything to keep herself stable. The bar that circled around the main contraption that she had taken started to crystallize. She closed her eyes, feeling terrified.

And almost as soon as it had started, it had stopped. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She could see someone in front of her. Someone with a great coat and tie.

"Are you alright your Highness?" The Doctor asked.

"As alright as anyone can be." She replied, honestly. Her body suddenly felt tired. "Ooh…" She groaned, putting her forehead in her hands.

"You alright?" The Doctor sat on his haunches in front of her, looking into her eyes earnestly.

"Yes, I-I just feel a bit ill is all." she replied.

"Timey-wimey, wibbly wobbly stuff." The Doctor said. "Time does that to you."

"I don't understand." Elsa replied, looking back at him.

"That's alright" he said, "No one ever does." Immediately standing up, the Doctor held his hand out to Elsa. "Queen Elsa, I would like to introduce you to Xavier's school for the gifted."

"We're here already?" She asked, her eyes widening. She felt surprised.

" 'Course we are! Come on." The Doctor grinned. Elsa had to admit that he was very attractive. Then again, so was Hans. _Look how he turned out. _She thought. The Doctor didn't seem to have any malice in him, though. He was just a madman. A madman in a blue box.

Xavier was already by the door to the TARDIS. Elsa wondered how he didn't fall over in his wheelchair.

"Elsa, welcome to my school." He said. The Doctor stepped in front of them both and opened the door.

Elsa blinked into the sun that shone in through the doors. At first she was blinded. As her eyes adjusted, she gasped at what she saw before her.

She suddenly felt uncomfortably warm. Her dress was long, and so were the sleeves. It was also a dark color. She suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Jean will have some clothes for you." Xavier told her, as if reading her thoughts. Her heart stopped. What if he had?

"Who's Jean?" She asked.

"I am," said a voice behind Elsa. She turned around, surprised.

A woman stood there-Jean, from what Xavier said. She was beautiful, however her face was severe; dark red ringlets framed her arched jaw bone.

"Hello?" Elsa asked. She felt suddenly awkward. Her dress felt out of place among these people. Jean was dressed in a sleeveless gray shirt and denim, while Elsa's dress flowed out behind her elegantly.

"Follow me." Jean said. To Elsa's surprise, a smile came over Jean's face.

"They'll be quite a pair, won't they?" Elsa heard Xavier whisper to the man called the Doctor. She heard the Doctor laugh softly as she walked away.

"Yes they will." He replied softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am nothing but a humble, screaming fangirl, and own nothing.

"That's a beautiful dress, but you can't train your powers with that." Jean told Elsa, coyly. "This _is _a school."

Elsa nodded. "I haven't brought anything with me, though."

Jean looked surprised. "Really? As a queen, you'd probably have more clothes. You look about my size, though. I'll get you something to wear."

"Thank you." Elsa replied. She did want to see what this new education would turn out to be.

Jean produced denim jeans similar to what she was wearing, but with a lighter blue shirt and short sleeves. A little snowflake was embroidered on the right sleeve. Elsa smiled, seeing it.

Jean smiled in return. "You like it? I thought it was appropriate."

"Thank you." Elsa said, looking at Jean. Elsa knew that back in Arandelle, if she were to wear pants like the men, people would be shocked.

She let that go, anyway.

Elsa changed into her clothes, and looked at herself in the mirror. She peered at the braid. She heard a knock at the door, and she turned, startled, to find Jean standing there.

"Maybe you should let your hair down, too." Jean told her.

Elsa fingered the band at the end of her braid. After coming to a decision, she pulled it out, and weaved her fingers through her hair. It was wavy from the hours of it being in a braid.

Jean handed her a brush, and Elsa combed through it. Her white hair fell against her shirt. The colors reminded her of winter, how snowflakes fell to the earth individually.

"There. You're ready to go."

Elsa turned to the dress that was on her bed, where she was going to be staying.

"What should I do with my dress?" She asked Jean, looking up at her. Jean glanced at it.

"I wouldn't worry about it at the moment. Xavier wants to see you in his office."

"I've already discussed with him about the school, though." Elsa told Jean. "Why does he need me again?"

"I'm not sure." Jean said, shrugging nonchalantly. "I wouldn't be too concerned with it, though," she said, eying Elsa's worried face. "Xavier doesn't intimidate people."

Elsa shook her head, smiling. "I'm just a little…" She couldn't find the word.

"Unnerved? Nervous?" Jean asked, and Elsa nodded. "Don't worry about it, sweetie. Everyone feels this way when they come into this school. You'll love Xavier eventually. We all do."

Elsa nodded.

"Your first assignment will be with Robert." Xavier told Elsa when she sat down in his office. He indicated a boy standing beside him. "Robert, this is Elsa from Arendelle. You'll find that you both have similar powers."

"Call me Bobby." The boy said, extending a hand. Elsa hesitated, but eventually reached out and shook it. She gasped when she felt cold reach from his fingers into her hand and up to her wrist. She jerked back, however involuntarily.

"Sorry." The boy quickly said.

"No, it's alright." Elsa smiled. "I was just startled, is all. The cold doesn't bother me." She was surprised; she had never met anyone able to do the things she was able to.

"What will we be doing?" She asked, looking first at Xavier, then at Bobby.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be teaching you to control your powers. Storm taught me everything I know, and she's really good at what she does."

"Storm?" Elsa asked, looking up at Bobby, curiously.

"She's one of the teachers at this school." He replied. Now that Elsa really looked at him, he was very attractive; his face was rounded, similar to a child's, but amiable.

"Does she have a power?" She asked hesitantly.

"Everyone here does." Bobby replied, almost automatically. "They don't call it the 'school for the gifted' for nothing."

Elsa smiled. "I should hope so."

"Are you tired, Elsa?" Xavier asked from across the desk.

She shook her head. "Why?"

"If you want, Bobby can show you around." Xavier said. "I think he would make for a better tourist than an old man like me."

Elsa smiled. "I would like that."

Bobby had shown Elsa through the school. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. Though she knew she would forget where everything was, once she was in a place long enough, she could very well find her way around.

"What are you thinking about?" Bobby asked her.

"Nothing important." Elsa smiled. "I'm just not used to this place yet. I hopefully will be."

"Sure you will be." Bobby smiled. "I hope you get to stay here for a while. The teachers really care about about all of us, Xavier especially. He knows what it's like to have powers, and be alienated for it." Elsa thought about the duke of Weasleton who had judged her on her powers.

"You have no idea." She hugged her arms.

"Don't worry, I do."

"So…" She paused. "You control ice, too?"

"Yeah." He said. He stopped beside a vertical beam next to a staircase. Holding one hand out in front of him, mimicking holding something rounded, white air rose up in front of his fingers, creating something. Elsa couldn't tell what it was until the flow of ice had stopped formulating the figure. She gasped in surprise.

It looked like a white figure of herself in her long dress she had created with her ice. The detail was small, accurate. She took it from his hand, gingerly.

"Could you teach me how to do that?" She asked, looking up at him. Bobby smiled.

"Yeah. We can start now. C'mon."

The two walked outside. It was a bright spring day; Elsa shaded her eyes. She followed Bobbie's figure.

He led her to a pond that was towards the back of the school. Bordered by cement, it almost looked like a long walkway.

She stood in front of it.

"I'm not sure Xavier would be happy if we froze this." She said, glancing at Bobbie.

"No one will care." He replied. "Hold your arms out to the water and close your eyes." She obeyed, her fingers reaching towards the water.

"Do you mind if I hold your arms?" He asked. "It'll help, I promise. Storm did this with me."

Elsa nodded, and she felt Bobbie take her arms at the elbow. His grip was gentle, but firm.

"You know how you can feel the ice coming up from your core, through your arms, and out your fingers?" He asked her. She nodded. Bobbie went on: "Try and focus a little bit of your power out. Be calm, and clear your head. I can harness your ice if too much comes out." Elsa nodded again. He sounded confident.

Elsa forced the familiar feeling from her center, feeling it go up through her abdomen, arms, wrists, finally to her hands. A keening sound came from her fingers. She knit her brow, trying to gauge how much was coming out.

"A little too much. Less, Elsa." Bobbie's voice instructed. Elsa forced herself to let out smaller amounts of ice. She could feel the the element lessening. "Good." Bobbie told her. Slowly, she felt his arms let go of hers. She could still feel that he was there, close to her. A soft whisper of what was there, as though in precaution.

"A little more, now. Not much." Bobbie whispered close to her ear. She eased her arms in, then slowly pushed out, as though she were actually pushing the ice out of her system.

"A little more." Bobbie repeated. Elsa felt his hands take her elbows again. She felt slightly uncomfortable at his touch, but she had a feeling that she could trust Bobbie. He was harnessing her power, making sure it didn't go out of control.

"Bobby?" A voice cut through Elsa's consciousness. She cried out-the voice was uncomfortably close, and loud. She opened her eyes, out of instinct. An unusual amount of ice shot from her fingers, and the pond had turned frozen solid. She felt blood rising up into her face.

"Rogue." Bobby said; his voice was surprised.

"Who is this?" The voice asked harshly. Elsa turned herself towards Rogue-the voice was female.

A brunette stood a few meters away from Bobbie and Elsa. A streak of white colored a strand of her hair, creating a sharp contrast to the rest of the brown. From the look on her face, Elsa could tell that she wasn't very happy. Elsa suddenly wanted to make herself as small as possible, so this girl wouldn't be able to see her.

"Rogue, this is Elsa. She's the queen of Arendelle that Xavier was talking to us about." Bobbie's tone was explanatory-nervous, even. "I was teaching her how to control her power.

Rogue seemed to consider this. Her face looked… upset.

"Elsa, this is my girlfriend, Rogue."

Elsa's eyes widened. "I'm sorry," she stuttered, realizing why this girl was so tense; "he really was just teaching me how to control my power."

Rogue then did something very unexpected. She smiled, the curves of her mouth pushing up dimples. She looked strangely mischievous.

"It's okay."

Somehow, Elsa didn't believe her.

"We should go inside." Rogue went on. Now that Elsa thought about it, Rogue's voice had a slight accent to it. "The other students will want to meet you."

Bobby turned toward Elsa, giving her a helpless smile. "Don't worry about it." He then followed Rogue, and Elsa scampered after him in turn. Bobby was literally her only friend in this school. She didn't want to lose sight of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Prue L. Lawrence—1/9/2015

***I am not the owner of this story! Thanks for reading! Also sorry, I forgot a disclaimer when I first put t***

Xavier met Elsa in the hallway.

"We have to get to class." Rogue said over her shoulder. She was holding Bobbie's hand, and suddenly Elsa felt very embarrassed. Was it inappropriate for Bobby to be teaching her like that?

Xavier inclined his head toward the girl. She was holding her elbow in one hand-a sign of lack of self-confidence, or even shame. "Elsa, are you all right? Bobbie didn't make you uncomfortable, did he? I'm sorry, maybe I should have sent you a female friend? I'm told it helps to be comfortable when you are in the presence of your own gender." He smiled.

Elsa shook her head. "I think Rogue is upset with me." _The first day, and there's already someone who doesn't like me._

"I wouldn't be so quick to think so." Xavier replied. "Rogue's emotions are hard to decipher, even for someone like me."

"She seemed upset." Elsa said, looking after the girl.

"She doesn't get jealous easily." Xavier chided. "Rogue's a good girl."

Elsa smiled. "I believe you."

"Good." Xavier replied, smiling. His face was wrinkled, but pleasant. "You'll need your schedule, Elsa. Come with me." With that, he turned in his wheelchair and rolled down the hallway in the opposite direction of Bobbie and Rogue.

He led her to his office, and motioned for her to stand by the door while he went to his desk and rummaged through a drawer. Finally, he pulled a paper out.

He wheeled over to Elsa, handing her the paper. "I'll show you where your classes are. You won't start today, since classes are almost over. You'll start tomorrow, alright?"

Elsa nodded.

Xavier led Elsa through various hallways, and she tried to get her bearings on the school. It had one main hallway with several others branching off from it into several others. She knew she could be able to find her way from there. There were five classes in all.

"If you're teaching me just how to control my powers, then why is it that I have all of these other classes?" she asked, sullenly.

"These other skills will help you in Arendelle, Elsa." Xavier told her. "Although at least two of your classes are meant for controlling your power. I can explain how the system works, if you wish, although it isn't all that relevant."

Elsa shook her head. "No, I want to know."

"It's a good thing to be curious, Elsa." Xavier smiled. "There are separate types of powers, Elsa. I trust you know this by now."

Elsa nodded.

"There are four kinds of powers: Elemental, Spread, Body, and Mind. You are an Elemental, obviously. You have the ability to control ice as well as Bobbie Can. Jean can control fire as well as well as her Mind abilities. Spreads are different. They cover a wide variety of mutants-that's the nickname we are called, I know it's not a pleasant name-Spreads are able to affect people around them. For example, Rogue is a Spread. Whenever she touches someone, she has the ability to use their powers, but in return it physically drains them. It's why she takes extra care never to touch anyone for too long, because if she does, she could kill them. Body is a smaller category of mutant. There is one mutant at this school with that type of power. You haven't met him yet, but his name is Wolverine-if you prefer, his actual name is Logan-he has the ability to heal himself quickly, making him difficult to harm. There is also another mutant called Mystique who is able to physically change her entire body. The last is Mind. The Phoenix and I are this type of mutant. We are able to read and control minds."

Elsa shuddered at this. She didn't like the idea of someone entering her mind without her permission.

"Do not worry, Elsa. Most Minds know that it is extremely rude to read someone else's mind, or force them to do something they do not want to. I never take joy in doing this, but sometimes it is necessary. I don't think I will ever have to use it on you. The only possible way I would have to do that is if you were my enemy. But you are not. You are my friend. I taught Jean the same principles. I do hope I have permission to send thoughts _to _you, I'm sorry, I should have asked. I won't be able to know what you're thinking. Although, it is a given that I will know how you are feeling."

Elsa nodded, numbly. She felt grateful that this man was so full of integrity that he'd respect her privacy. He had the ability to invade her mind, but he chose not to.

"So I hear you froze my pond." Xavier said, breaking through Elsa's thoughs. She jumped.

"I'm sorry, Xavier, sir…"

To Elsa's surprise, he laughed. "You don't need to call me 'sir,' Elsa. We all prefer to call each other by our first names."

"So, you're not upset?" she asked, hopefully.

Xavier shook his head, smiling. "No, Elsa, I'm not. It will thaw out eventually."

"I can thaw it." Elsa said, blinking. She forgot that she could. Closing her eyes, she thought of her sister's smiling face. Elsa smiled as well.

Xavier looked out the window to the frozen pond, and watched it melt quicker than it would have on its own. He looked incredulously at Elsa.

"How did you do that?" He asked. His face was genuinely surprised, an expression Elsa hadn't seen in Xavier before. Elsa blushed.

"My sister." She said, plainly. Xavier looked up at her expectantly. "I was told that only love can thaw a frozen heart. It does the same with the ice."

"So, you think of your sister, someone you love very much?" Xavier asked, patiently. Elsa felt embarrassed by what she thought was a cheesy statement. But Xavier had taken her very seriously.

"Yes." she replied.

"I hope you don't miss your sister terribly, I would hate to see you upset, Elsa." He said, frowning.

"You're the mind reader, you tell me." Elsa replied, smiling.

"From what I can tell, Xavier said, smiling, "is that you are happy with your position here, but you still wish to see your sister."

Elsa nodded. "Even if she could agree to come here, I couldn't ask her to. She has to rule Arendelle in my place for a while. Who knows how much pressure that has on her? I just hope that Kristoff is taking care of her." Elsa frowned. She hoped Anna was alright.

"I'm sure she is fine." Xavier said.

"I hope so." Elsa replied, glancing out the window to the pond.

"It's been a long day." Xavier said, after their companionable silence. "Curfew is at 9:00."

Elsa glanced at him. "Curfew?"

Xavier smiled. "Oh, yes. I forgot, I don't think queens have curfews."

Elsa giggled. "I've never heard of them before, so I don't think I have."

That night, Elsa fell into her bed, not bothering to change into the pajamas that Jean had lent her.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she murmured into the pillow. Of course, it didn't answer back.

5


	5. Chapter 5

Prue L. Lawrence—1/9/2015

**This is not my story! (I should say characters, actually)

When Elsa woke up the next morning, she stared up at the ceiling, not sure of where she was at first. It felt as though it was just before dawn, the gray light seeping through her window.

Slowly, she got up. She blinked her eyes, slowly. Looking down at herself, she saw the pajamas Jean had let her use, and suddenly realized where she was.

Sitting up from her bed, she glanced around, curiously. Yes, she was still in this strange dream world. Her fingers curled around the soft sheets. Was Anna okay? She wanted to fall back into her bed, but then a sound of rushing water pervaded her thoughts. She looked around to find the source.

_Click, _and a small door opened in an alcove to her left. Jean emerged from it.

"You're awake? That's good, I wasn't sure whether or not queens got up early or not."

"I like the mornings," Elsa replied, quietly.

To her surprise, Jean laughed. "You know, I'm not trying to intimidate you. I am trying to be your friend, here."

Elsa sighed. "I know, and I appreciate it, but I'm still not used to this place."

"Then trust me. If you ever need anything from me, come to my classroom which should be on your schedule." She pointed to a piece of paper on the table. "Bobby will show you where they are."

"What kinds of classes?" Elsa asked, after taking a glance at the schedule. Most of what she read didn't make much sense. She recognized a mathematical term, but most of the subjects were broadened.

"Well, apart from teaching you to control your powers, we give you a general high school education. It's just so that as mutants, can learn how to control their powers before they enter college."

When Elsa looked at her blankly, she explained further. "High school is just a form of education for children ages 15 through eighteen, and college is a continual education process. Depending on the student's choice, it can be anywhere from four to eight years, even more, sometimes."

Elsa's head swam. "Wait, so will I be staying here for four years, in this high school?"

Jean was putting up her hair that flared up an even more orange color when hit by the sun. "That's between you and Xavier, sweetie. By the way, it looks like your friend, the Doctor? he dropped by." Jean pointed to the corner of the room where a trunk was placed.

As Elsa walked tentatively towards it, Jean continued: "He asked your sister—Anna, right? Well, he asked her to pack a few of your things. I think she'd know better than anyone things to pack."

Elsa looked distraught. "I—most of what I own are dresses for formal occasions."

Jean smiled. "We thought of that, sweetie. Anna had gold coins from your guys' treasury that fetched a high price, considering how much those coins are _really _worth. Anyway, I went out last night after you fell asleep and bought you some clothes that you could work in. I know you aren't used to wearing pants, so I got you a few long skirts too, just in case. You'd work better if you're comfortable. Oh, and—" Jean fished around in her drawer by her bed that was a few feet away from Elsa's.

She brought out a strange piece of paper. The front had what looked like a crisscrossing folding pattern. "Do you want me to open this for you? It's from Anna."

Elsa's heart skipped a beat. "Anna? Is she alright?" Quickly, she crossed over to Jean. "Please, is she alright?"

Jean took what looked like a pair of scissors and opened the strange paper. Pulling out another piece of paper, she handed it to Elsa. "See for yourself. I'm sure she's fine."

In a fine hand, Anna's writing flowed over the paper.

_Elsa,_

_Are they treating you alright, over there? That Doctor man looked like he bothered you. I miss you, and believe me, if I could be with you, I would right now, but Arendelle needs me, and so does Kristoff. No offense to him, but I don't think he knows much about how to mandate official affairs like mother and father taught us to do. Please write back as soon as possible. I'll write daily, hourly if I have to. I need to make sure you're okay._

—_Anna_

Elsa realized that she had sat back in her seat on her bed, smiling.

"See? She's just fine," Jean said. "Now, I wanted to see this on somebody, but you're smaller than me, and I knew you'd fit into this one, easy." When Elsa looked up, she saw Jean hold up a long skirt that was striped pink and white. In her other hand was a similar colored pink shirt. Elsa knew her mother, even though she wasn't here, would have something to say about such a fashion, but upon looking at it, Elsa decided that she liked it.

Smiling, she replied: "Yes, thank you."

Elsa walked out of her room and gasped, when she turned her head to the left. The boy named Bobby was standing next to her door.

When Jean walked out behind Elsa, she smiled. "Hello, Bobby."

"Hey Jean, Elsa. You look—" he looked suddenly uncomfortable.

Jean laughed. "Rogue won't murder you if you call Elsa pretty. You're welcome, I picked out those clothes."

Elsa really did like the skirt, but said nothing. The fabric was as soft as water, and just as warm from being in the sun under the trunk.

"Okay then, Elsa, you look beautiful." Bobby smiled at her, and Elsa had to steel herself not to stare at him.

"Shut up and take her to her first class," Jean said. When Elsa looked at her pleadingly, she continued: "Don't look at me, he's your guide."

That was true, but Elsa felt more comfortable around Jean than anyone else. It wasn't anything personal against Bobbie or anything, but Elsa would rather have a female guide than a male. She was more comfortable around Jean.

When her roommate left, she was left with Bobbie.

"Are you uncomfortable? Because if you need me to, I can get you another guide."

Elsa shook her head, protesting before he finished his sentence. "No, I'm just not used to everything yet. I'm sure I will, eventually."

Bobby nodded. "I get it, I was the same when I came here. Xavier wanted me to go with you since, you know—we have the same power and all. But yours is so much more raw and powerful. You probably have more power than me, and believe me, I've been here a while." He laughed. "Is it true you put your entire country under frost? That takes a lot, you know. You're practically the female version of Jack Frost. You have heard of _him, _right?"

"Mostly children don't know much of him, but I do," she replied.

"He doesn't actually exist, does he?" Bobby whispered, smiling as though this was all a secret.

"I've never seen him, no," she replied. She realized that they were already walking along the hallway. Quickly changing the subject, she asked, "where are we going?"

"I thought you'd want to practice your powers a little bit more. I'm bringing you to Storm. Trust me, she's the best."

"I'd better be," a voice said behind them. Elsa turned around, surprised.

"Hello, Elsa. I'm Storm." The woman held out her hand, and Elsa took it, tentatively. "Bobbie, thank you for having such a high opinion of me, but you should have been here earlier."

Elsa's cheeks burned. "I'm sorry, that was my fault, I think."

From what Elsa could tell of Storm, as she studied her face, saw that she was a very beautiful woman. Her dark skin contrasted sharply with her shock of white hair that was cut short on her head that seemed to fall in every direction in an attractive manner. Her eyes were very blue, a steely look in them, as though they were made of ice.

"No, that's alright," Storm replied. Her voice was softer now, gentler towards Elsa. "I think Xavier wants you to get a better idea of your powers, but not right now. You're already late for your first class. Bobby, please take her as fast as you can. We can go over some of her powers, later. She already seems to have a hold on them, already."

Elsa couldn't help smiling out of pride of this compliment. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome, now get to class!" Storm made a shooing motion towards the both of them. Bobby guided Elsa down a few more corridors.

"I'll be with you in all of your classes until you get the hang of things, all right? Xavier turned around my schedule a little bit. Speaking of…"

As Bobby gently pushed her in the direction of her classroom, her eyes widened. Xavier, the man in the wheelchair, sat at the front of the class.

"What class is this?" she whispered to Bobby.

"It's general math. Find a seat, I'll sit by you."

Even though Storm had said they would be late, Elsa realized that they were early. She sat down, only to have the girl Rogue, sit down directly beside her.

"Hey, Elsa."

Elsa jumped, but turned around in her seat to acknowledge Rogue politely. "Hello. Rogue, correct?" She held out her hand in the similar way that Storm had. Apart from looking surprised, Rogue took her hand. Elsa saw that she had a glove on. It reminded her of her own gloves that she used to have to wear. For a moment, she stared at the glove. Rogue noticed the action.

"Have you heard about my power?"

Elsa jumped out of her stupor. "No, it just reminded me—I had to wear similar gloves. Is it for your power, too?"

Rogue nodded. "I also wanted to apologize about yesterday. I must have come across as cold. Can we try again? I can be a really good friend."

Elsa nodded. "Yes, thank you." She paused, still looking down at Rogue's gloves.

Rogue smiled at the action. "So, you really don't know my power?" Elsa was suddenly aware that Bobby wasn't sitting by them. He was up at the front, speaking to Xavier. Elsa was alone.

Elsa shook her head. "No, what is it?"

"I would show you, but it would hurt."

Elsa blinked. "Are you sure? What is it, exactly?"

Rogue slowly took off her glove. "It does hurt a little, but I can do it in short extensions of time." She held out her hand to Elsa.

Elsa still felt hesitant, but took Rogue's hand.

Immediately, Elsa felt something draining from her hand, no, up her arm, into her chest, her entire body. She gasped, but held onto Rogue's hand, knowing that this had to do with her power. She felt as though something inside her was being pulled away from her. It was more than a little painful, and she dreaded to think of holding on much longer.

Rogue let go of Elsa's hand, and she felt as though the blood was returning to her body, into her fingers. Her eyes widened when she saw Rogue's other hand.

A chunk of ice materialized from her hand, like Elsa's own power. Elsa gasped.

"I can temporarily use other powers, as long as I can touch another mutant," Rogue explained. "You okay? I shouldn't have held on for so long, sorry."

But Elsa was staring at the piece of ice in Rogue's hand. "That's amazing."

Rogue smiled. "Amazing? Your ice is really powerful. I could probably freeze this whole classroom, now."

Elsa decided that she liked this girl, despite their first meeting. Then a thought struck her. "What is a mutant? I keep hearing this word."

"It's just another word for someone abnormal, like us. You'd think it was derogatory, but Xavier refers to all of us like that, like we all do."

"How long can you use someone's power when you've… borrowed it?"

Rogue shrugged. "It honestly depends on how powerful the mutant is." She put the glove back on.

"Elsa, you okay? She tried out her powers on you, huh?" Bobbie asked, from behind Elsa. She hadn't realized he had walked up so quietly. It sounded condescending.

"Yes. It was alright, though," she replied.

"Xavier doesn't like us using our powers during class," he continued. "Rogue, did you hurt her?"

"She wanted to try," Rogue replied. "It didn't hurt her. It's not like I held on for very long, anyway."

Bobbie let out an exasperated sigh.

_Eyes forward, Elsa. _Elsa jumped, hearing Xavier's voice into her thoughts. She turned to see Xavier looking at her. It was an understanding face, but he might as well have been scowling. Elsa shrank back into her seat. She noticed that Rogue was having a similar expression. How many people's minds could he penetrate at once?

Xavier turned around and began explaining something on the board. But as he was doing so, Elsa heard his voice again in her head. _I don't expect you to understand any of this, Elsa. Just follow along as best as you can. I can show you after classes are over. You're new here._

Xavier put figures on the board that Elsa was vaguely familiar with. She had some education it was true, but nothing like this futuristic kind of mathematics. She focused on what Xavier was saying. He didn't penetrate her mind for the rest of the day, and for that, she was grateful. She believed that Xavier didn't actually go into her mind to read her thoughts. He just sent thoughts to her. Even for a mutant, it was very rude to be going into people's personal thoughts without permission.

She had a feeling he respected that.

Elsa finally gave up trying to figure out what Xavier was trying to teach. She didn't understand what he meant at all. She sat back in her seat, but remained erect like her mother always taught her to be.

When the class was finally over, Xavier nodded to her. She walked up to him.

"I couldn't understand any of that, I'm sorry."

"I know, Elsa. All of these students have had more experience than you with this subject. Don't feel bad about it. That's not what I called you up for."

Most of the other students had left, and the others were packing up their things. "What do you need?"

"I noticed that you were sitting a bit stiffly. I just wanted to remind you that you don't have to act like a queen here, and I don't mean to say this to demean you negatively, Elsa." He looked at her earnestly.

"It's more of a habit," she replied. "My mother always told me to sit up straight with my head high. I think it's mostly a habitual thing, I don't mean to… act as though I'm more important than others. I don't want it to seem like that."

"A habit, huh?" Xavier smiled. "Try slouching a bit for me, then. If you relax, you're more likely to learn better."

Elsa realized that her shoulders were up and erect like normal. She let her shoulders down, and folded her arms in what she thought was a casual expression.

When Xavier smiled, she knew she had done something right. "Will you remind me, if this happens again? I don't want to give that sort of impression—"

He nodded. "Yes, and thank you for trying. It looked like you didn't understand much of the lesson. And I can't have you late for your next class; Bobby, will you kindly take her there?"

Elsa remembered Bobby, and turned around quickly. "Sorry, Bobby.

"No, it's okay. I don't want to go to our next class, anyway."

"Make sure he doesn't sluff class, will you, dear?" Xavier whispered to Elsa. She nodded. She had no idea what sluffing meant, but she guessed that it must have been not going to class.

She followed Bobby out of the classroom. When she was out of earshot from Xavier, she asked, "you aren't seriously going to… sluff?"

"Nah, Storm would kill me," he replied.

Elsa couldn't help herself. She giggled, then covered her mouth, and felt embarrassed.

Bobby looked at her sideways. "You know you can laugh, that was meant to be funny."

"My mother told me never to laugh at the expense of others."

"That's what humor _is_, laughing at yourself and others. Lighten up, you don't have to be so uptight, you know." He smiled down at her. She nodded.

"Sorry, old habits—"

"Die hard?"

She nodded.

"You tend to mention your mom a lot. She must be important to you."

"Was," Elsa corrected, looking a little forlorn.

Bobby's face was immediately apologetic. "I'm sorry, she's—"

"She's passed, but that's okay. You didn't know."

Bobby paused for a moment before speaking again. "She sounds like a wonderful woman."

"Thank you, she was." Elsa smiled, and dared to punch his shoulder lightly. He looked at her, and smiled.

"You told me to laugh at the expense of others. I am now amused by your reactions."

Bobby smiled. "It kind of kills it when you explain the joke."

9


	6. Chapter 6

Prue L. Lawrence—1/9/2015

**These are not my characters, I'm just a fangirl. Disclaimer!

As days turned into weeks, and finally into a month, Elsa had gotten somewhat used to her lifestyle at Xavier's school. She learned things she had never even thought of before, and though she was average and struggled in some aspects, she excelled in others. Eventually, Bobby didn't need to show her around much anymore, and sometimes she missed his company. He had been a good friend to her.

Elsa sat on a stool in her first art class that she had ever taken. In front of her was a large table, slanted upward at a thirty degree angle to compensate for drawing. Elsa liked this table. She could get lost in her own world, focusing intently on the smallest of details. Her careful fingers created a bridge crossing over a crashing river. She was working on the individual bricks, trying to make them seem as lifelike as possible. The room was empty. Classes were done for the day, but Elsa wanted to sketch some more.

She didn't even hear Bobby coming up behind her.

"You drew that?"

Elsa's eyes went wide, and she just barely managed not to scrape the paper with her pencil in an obvious mistake. She gripped her pencil so hard she was convinced it would break.

"Bobby."

"Sorry, did I scare you?" He leaned against the table, looking down at her drawing. "You know, not very many people can do that."

"I'm sure they could if they focused hard enough."

Bobby smiled. "Are you kidding? I can barely draw stick figures."

"That's what everyone says. If you just took this class, you wouldn't be able to say that anymore." It was true. Elsa didn't believe she could draw very well in the beginning. Now, her fingers curled around the pencil familiarly as its tip trailed across the paper, turning two dimensions into three.

"Are you avoiding me, or something? I mean, I see you in the hallways all the time, but you don't even wave anymore."

Elsa stiffened. It was true. She wanted to be around Bobby. He was familiar to her, and in a lot of ways, one of her only friends at Xavier's school. "Do you want me to be honest?"

"It's why I asked," he replied. "Come on. Is it because I smell?"

Elsa laughed, cupping her chin in her pencil hand. "No, it's not that." She turned her head towards him. "You and Rogue—I mean, for a while, I was convinced she didn't like me because she would have thought that—because of that day you were showing me how to use my powers, she misinterpreted the meaning."

Bobby shook his head. "No, Rogue isn't like that. She's kind of harsh sometimes, everyone knows that. But she isn't one to hold grudges. She knows there's nothing between us."

Elsa sighed. "So I can still see you?"

"Yes, you can still see me."

When he turned to go, Elsa couldn't help herself.

"Wait, please—don't just leave," she clenched her fist, realizing she had literally reached out to her friend.

"Come on. We should go and do something. You have a pretty white ivory tower over here in the corner, but no one can see it at the moment. You can work on it later, Elsa." He walked to her, taking her elbow. "Come on!"

Elsa frowned. "I'm almost done with the bridge."

Bobby frowned down at her work. "Is 'almost done' definitive to 'five hours later'? Come on. I want to show you something."

Elsa sighed, and gathered up her pencils, placing them in her miniature box designed just for holding artistic supplies. Gathering up her drawing, she placed it in a small folder and put everything in her cubbyhole that had long curvy letter on it that inscribed her name: "Elsa."

"What is it?"

"I said show you, not tell you."

"Bobby, what?" But Elsa was smiling.

"Elsa, wait for it."

He took her to the front of the school to the fountain. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just close them."

Elsa slowly put her fingers over her eyes.

"Don't look, either."

"I won't."

Elsa stayed where she was, but her ears heard what her eyes couldn't see. Crinkling paper and glass breaking was the best way to describe it: Bobby was turning the fountain into ice.

"Hold out your hand."

Her eyes still closed, Elsa held out her hands like a small child asking for candy. Something that felt like small rope curled around her fingers accompanied by a heavier weight beneath them. She was surprised, but didn't open her eyes.

"Okay, your Highness. Open your eyes."

She did, and in her hand were small ice skates. Her eyes widened. "I haven't done this in so long," she said. "I don't know about this."

"Come on. It's like riding a bicycle."

"I've never heard of a bicycle."

"It's easy—come on, I'll even help you put them on."

When Elsa could stand on her feet in the skates, she climbed over the edge of the fountain, now long used to wearing jeans and the thick denim. "You don't think Xavier will get angry, do you?"

"Nah—Storm might, though. It'll be worth it. Besides, this does have some educational purposes to it."

"Really?" She smiled. "Like what?"

He smiled mischievously, and Elsa heard another sound similar to the ice, but softer. His hands were behind his back. "Like this." He threw a snowball at her, and she just barely caught it in the air before it hit her. It wasn't made of ice—it was packed snow.

"You know, you could really hurt someone with that."

"You won't melt."

The pair skated around the miniature rink, throwing snow and ice back and forth in the defensive and offensive. Bobby was right—them skating around each other had to do with movement, defense, and attacking at the same time. Especially in the close quarters that they were in.

Bobby threw her a particularly hard chunk of ice, now that they were more used to movement around each other in the largest spigot in the middle of the fountain. She deflected it and cast it out to the side of the fountain. Bobby skated directly towards her, missing the spigot, and she reacted instantly, forming a small snowball with a bit of ice in the middle to create a sting. Before she could throw it, Bobby had already reached Elsa, and they collided.

Fortunately, Bobby had some sense to create powdered snow around the two of them as they fell.

Elsa sat up beside her friend, rubbing her head. "That really hurt," she moaned.

"I bet your enemies will have compassion on you and spare your head a bruise," Bobby replied. "Besides, I was tired."

She sighed. It really didn't hurt all that much.

"Here, Storm can look at your head, but I'm sure there's nothing wrong with it."

"You do realize people can see you, right?" A gruff voice called out behind them. Bobby turned around, surprised. "Logan."

Elsa turned to where Bobby looked. A man that was twice as big as Bobby, and looked to be in his thirties stared at them just beyond the ice rink. Black hair curved back into two points on the side of his head, ending in long sideburns on his cheeks, reminding Elsa of a wolf along with his severe eyes and dark leather jacket.

"Who's this, another student?"

Bobby nodded. "This is Elsa. Elsa, this is Logan."

Elsa stood up, her head throbbing. She realized this wasn't exactly a good impression for

this man. "Bobby was just helping me learn how to use my powers more effectively."

Logan looked at Elsa, then to Bobby, his face changing into a sardonic expression. "Right. Is this the girl Xavier said came from Arendelle?"

"You don't have to speak about me as though I'm not here," Elsa's voice cut across Bobby's. "Yes, I'm Queen Elsa from Arendelle."

One of the man's eyebrows raised. "Don't be offended, kid. I didn't mean it that way."

Bobby quickly took control of the situation. "Where's Cyclop's motorcycle?"

Logan jerked his thumb back towards the school's parking garage. "In there."

"You know, he's not going to be very happy with you."

"He's never happy with me, which is helpful because then I can use his bike whenever I want."

Bobby sighed. "You didn't hear anything from me."

"You got it, Bobby."

When Logan was out of earshot, Bobby spoke. "That's Logan. He's a little rough around the edges, but you'll like him soon enough."

Elsa nodded. "I hope so."

6


	7. Chapter 7

Prue L. Lawrence—1/9/2015

**These are not my characters, X Men and Frozen and Dr. Who belong to their respective owner

Elsa walked up to her afternoon session with Bobby and Storm. She had been doing this for weeks now. Cobblestone lined in perfectly shaped stones tapped silently under her feet.

Every day, at five in the afternoon, Storm, Xavier, Cyclops and Jean would have several students assemble and practice controlling their powers. Elsa had managed in the past month to stop her power from emerging unexpectedly due to specific emotions.

"It's one of the first basic lessons," Bobby told her. 'Especially in younger years, like us, when emotions appear more prominently in teenagers, that's where the problem is. When you get older, your powers grow, no matter how powerful you are when you start. Which is why it's more particularly dangerous for you, because of how much power you have now.'

Elsa understood that well enough. She had experienced this many times. When she got nervous, or scared, ice would shoot from her fingers. It was why she had stayed away from Anna so much when she was smaller. Elsa was considered dangerous, not being in control of her ice powers. But she had gotten better as time went on.

Xavier held the classes outside of the school, in a field specifically reserved for those classes. Elsa walked by herself when she heard someone coming up behind her. She turned, and her heart stopped for a moment. It was the man from before: Logan.

"It's okay, kid. I'm going to the same place you are."

Elsa paused, waiting for the man to catch up to her. "Are you a teacher here?"

He smiled, grimly. "Not really. But I help Xavier out from time to time."

"So, you're not a teacher," she replied. "You have no obligations here, why stay?"

"I wouldn't say that," he replied. "I heard that your power is like Bobby's."

She nodded. Then she stopped walking. Logan turned to look at her. "What?"

"Are you a… mutant?" He hadn't shown anything significant since he had arrived, but then again, she hadn't seen him much, either.

He smiled. "You want to see my power?"

She nodded.

"Okay, kid. But you've gotta promise you won't scream, or anything."

"Why would I scream?"

"You promise?"

"Yes."

Logan turned to face her in the path. He held his fist up slowly, his arm perpendicular to his body. He focused on his fist, and Elsa watched.

He was right—she was apt to at least gasp.

A ringing sound of metal, almost like a sword pulled from its sheath. Six inch, metal daggers ripped through Logan's knuckles and looked horribly like claws, slight curvatures at the tips. Her eyes widened, and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

His face had a slight grimace to it, and when Elsa had gotten a good look at his claws, they had disappeared as quickly as they had come.

"How is that a power? It looks like some sort of… modification."

"A body modification? Well, you're half right, kid."

"What happened to you?" she blurted out, before she could stop herself.

"It's adamantium; the metal is throughout my bone structure." He had turned to walk again, as though he hadn't just shown her he had claws. "It was my choice, but I can't remember much of it."

"And… your claws. Were those your original bone structure as well?"

He paused. "Yes."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah. I mean, I think it would have. I don't remember much of it."

Elsa was silent. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Don't be. You had nothing to do with it."

"Does it hurt when they come out?"

He nodded. "We're here."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Oh."

The field was a wide expanse of grass. There were a few students spread out—Elsa could see fire licking through the air from one student, while another was levitating two people off of the ground with her mind.

"Do you want to practice with me?" Logan asked, tugging on her braid when she was looking around at another boy's entire physique change into a striking resemblance of Storm.

"Oh—but, you don't need to practice, do you?" She felt nervous.

Logan laughed, softly. "No, Elsa. I was thinking you throw some pieces of ice at me or something, and I could use my claws on them."

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Her eyes widened.

"No, adamantium is indestructable. I've cut through denser material, trust me."

"Okay."

As if by unspoken agreement, the pair backed away from each other slowly.

"Why don't you try going back a step or two every time you hit me with your ice?" Logan suggested. "It'll increase your range."

"I'll try not to hit you," she replied, frowning.

"You probably will," he replied. When she started to protest, he cut her off. "Elsa, I know what I'm doing. I've trained with Bobby, and that boy can throw a punch. I'm used to it by now."

When the two were ten yards away from each other, Elsa curved her fingers in a definitive spherical shape. Instantly the crackling sounded from her fingers, and she had created a ball—a somewhat imperfect sphere, but alright—and aimed it at Logan's chest. She heard the metal ring from his knuckles, the same grimace. He took a step forward as his fist arced through the air, the claws slicing through the ice as though it were paper.

When Elsa stared at the cut pieces of ice at his feet, he held his hand out to her, the claws retracted, his palm outlaid and fingers pressed together and folded back onto his palm in quick and repeated gestures. _Come and get me._

Elsa smiled, took a step back, and an ice block even larger than she had created before. She glanced up to see Logan's face smiling in the afternoon light. He seemed confident for this one.

Elsa raised her hands over her head, and she felt the weight of the ice over her head. She threw it towards him again, and again, his claws flashed out again. This time, he didn't cut it, but caught it in his hands.

"You can throw harder than that, Elsa. Come on."

She knew she could. Again, she threw a block of similar size and weight at Logan.

"Again."

She did.

After a sufficient number of tries, she stepped back several paces. By this time, they were at least twenty yards from each other.

"Can you make this one?" he yelled to her.

She nodded, but wasn't sure if he had noticed the gesture. "I think so," she called back.

"Try making it heavier this time," a voice said behind her. "Heavier objects fly faster and harder."

She turned. "Bobby."

"Just try it," he told her. "Make it look like a snowball."

Logan smiled from across the field. "Bobby, you didn't skip."

"No. Let Elsa go one more time," Bobby called back to him.

Elsa made a chunk of ice the size of her head, quickly masking it with packed snow. Bobby took her hand, and she stiffened. "We can double the power this way. Watch, ready? One, two…" he looked at her for approval, and she nodded, both of their opposite arms in the air. "Three," he whispered to her.

The two of them pulled their arms back in a deliberate motion. Elsa put all the force she had into her arm in throwing it to Logan.

Logan's claws cut through the ice, but only partway. Elsa and Bobby could hear him grunt from across the field as his hand, claws, and body stumbled under the weight of the compacted ice within the snow.

Bobby and Elsa laughed, and jogging across the field, Bobby bent over his friend. "You alright, Logan?"

"I forgot how hard you could hit, kid. Not bad, Elsa. Not bad."

Elsa was surprised. "You used my name."

"Yeah, don't get used to it," he grunted, placing his foot on the piece of ice, and pushed down with surprising force.

Elsa stopped him. "Wait, I can unfreeze it."

He glanced up at her. "Really?"

"Yes. Take your foot away from the ice, please."

Placing her hand on the ice itself, she thought of Anna, forming a picture in her mind of her sister. She felt the ice underneath her fingers liquify.

Bobby stared. "Woah. I've never been able to undo my power like that before. How did you do that?"

Elsa stood up. "It's complicated. It has to do with certain trolls."

"Trolls?"

"Nevermind; you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Bobby and Logan exchanged glances. "Come on, Elsa. It can't be that bad."

Elsa sighed. It couldn't hurt to say. "When I had… turned Arendelle into an eternal frost, I couldn't undo it on my own. Until I had hurt my sister, I realized how much I truly loved her and… It just melted. The trolls said that, uhm—they said that love could melt a frozen heart. So, whenever I think of Anna, my powers undo themselves."

She blushed, looking down at the ground. She felt silly for mentioning it.

"Love, huh?" Bobby said.

"Just think of Rogue, Bobby. It'll work then," Logan said, automatically.

Elsa smiled as Bobby stuttered, his face turning red. The rest of the night passed with the three of them practicing the teenagers' powers on Logan's claws.

6


	8. Chapter 8

Prue L. Lawrence—1/9/2015

**Disclaimer! These are not my characters! THis is just fan fiction

Elsa walked down one of the hallways next to Bobby the next day. She glanced around, her eyes darting back and forth.

"Who are you looking for?"

Elsa stiffened. "Well, where's Rogue?"

"You aren't still worried that she'll kill you in the middle of the night, are you?" Bobby smiled down at her. When she didn't react, he frowned. "Come on, that was funny."

Elsa smiled weakly. "It was, but I thought she'd be with you by now." It was true. Rogue had made a point lately of not being around the two of them when they were together.

"She doesn't get jealous easily. Quit worrying about it."

Elsa sighed. "Could we just practice with our powers or something?"

"If it'll stop you from worrying so much, yeah."

It was midday, and the students were allowed to eat lunch, and go to other classes for help on separate subjects.

The pair walked outside, and Elsa set her papers and backpack down. Bobby copied her movements—his pack was mostly black with icy blue borders lining the sides in curving designs.

Elsa sat down, tucking her legs underneath herself. She, over the past few weeks had begun to wear jeans. Jean had cut off a pair just above the knees for her for the summer, and she was glad of it. Her feet had sandals on them that wrapped around her feet in black and silver coils, an ankle brace at the back. Her shirt was sleeveless as well, giving her arms room to breathe in the heat.

Elsa cupped her hands together, creating a dip with her palms. She closed her eyes, enjoying the slow crystallization rising above her fingers. Slowly expanding her hands, she felt the ice grow bigger.

She stopped the growth of the ice, and heard it _clap _as it fell into her hand, skin and ice making contact.

"You can control your ice a lot easier now," Bobby said to her.

"I'm not as good as you."

"That's because I've been doing this longer than you, Elsa. You're farther along than I was, when I first discovered I could create ice from my fingertips."

"I guess I always knew," Elsa replied. "But I was always kept to myself after… something happened with my powers, and I was shut in my room for years."

"There's always risk with having powers, Elsa. But that doesn't mean you should try and hide it." Bobby took the ice from her fingers. It started to melt in his palms.

"I wish it were that easy."

"It is."

"I wish that—maybe I could do something more with it, you know?"

Bobby set the ice down on the grass. "What do you mean?"

"I managed to put Arendelle into winter."

"You want to do that again?"

"No—I just wish that I could speed up the process. Of controlling my powers on a bigger scale." She pulled her knees up, and folded her arms round them. "Of course, Xavier would never let me."

"He's not trying to control you, Elsa. Some students feel that way, but Xavier knows more about power than any of us."

"What do you mean?"

Bobby frowned. He created another ball of ice and passed it to her. "He has a sort of… philosophy, that if too much power is given, there's a risk. That you'd abuse what you have, and try to hurt, or control others because of it. He believes that our powers can be used for helping others, but at the same time, power can turn good people into evil. It's why he wants you to make a gradual change, so that this doesn't happen, and as more time passes, you'll understand that you can't abuse your power."

"Why would anyone do that?" she asked.

Bobby scoffed. "You know the white streak of hair Rogue has on her head? She didn't dye her hair that way."

Elsa frowned. "What do you mean?"

Bobby sighed. "A powerful mutant, a man that goes by the pseudonym 'Magneto,' tried to use Rogue's power through a machine to inflict other humans to become mutants themselves. He wanted to destroy them, because such an abrupt change in human cells can prove to be fatal. They were important people—similar to a King, or a Queen." He paused, looking over at her. "It would be like him trying to inflict your sister, Anna. She would die because of the change."

Elsa didn't reply for a minute. "And… how did Rogue survive?"

"Logan saved her. They're closer friends than most people realize." He paused. "Xavier tries every day to make sure that mutants do not turn into what Magneto is."

"I would never do something like that," Elsa murmured.

"No one knows what they would have done if they knew their capacities. It took years for Xavier to control his power. Can you see what would have happened if he wasn't trained correctly? He could take over the nation, countries—the world, even. Just with controlling someone else's mind."

Elsa shuddered at the thought. "Why is he a teacher here, if he could do so much more?"

"I think that he is doing something very noble, now. I mean, look around you." Bobby gestured to the school behind him. "He's taking in kids who, a large percentage of them have been turned out by their parents because they couldn't take what their child was. A mutant—a freak. He makes this environment comfortable for us. More than that, we're safe from the outside world until we can protect ourselves."

Elsa frowned. "I never thought of it that way before."

"Most people don't. You know what he did when he first came to my house?"

Elsa shook her head.

"My parents left me alone with him in the livingroom. They probably didn't want to see Xavier, anyway. He told me that everything would be alright, and that I wouldn't have to be afraid anymore when I came to his school for the gifted. He hasn't let me down, once."

"He is a good man," Elsa said.

"You'll learn how to control your powers more as you get older. You'll be powerful, Elsa. Xavier personally said that to me. He has faith in what you can do."

The bell rang, signifying for the classes to assemble again.

4


	9. Chapter 9

Prue L. Lawrence—1/9/2015

**Disclaimer

Elsa sat at her usual place to eat for lunch. Granted, it wasn't as good of food as that from the chefs in Arendelle, but it was different for a change. In fact, she enjoyed being able to be like others, and not as Queen. People didn't bow, they didn't stutter her name. For once, she felt like an equal among others.

She waited patiently for Bobby, who usually came a few minutes after she did. The food today was what the students called a hoagie bun, a cleverly made sandwich, that didn't look much like a sandwich at all when you first looked at it. It looked more similarly to the hamburger that was also served here, except more elongated with a piece of ham in the middle with curious white seeds spread over the top in random assortments.

As Elsa expected, she could see Bobby walking towards her. Usually he came by with Rogue, but Elsa was surprised to see a third figure behind them. He-or at least Elsa assumed the person was a he-walked behind them with a sullen swagger.

When they approached, Elsa nodded kindly up to Bobby and Rogue, greeting them as usual. Her gaze travelled to the stranger. He had pale blond hair, almost white like hers. His eyebrows were several shades darker, almost black, similar to his eyes which looked sunken against his pale skin. His expression was fixed into a constant bored look, though Elsa could not tell very well since his eyes were covered by transitional glasses, something Bobby had told her before.

His expression shifted around warily, reminding Elsa of a snake flicking back and forth. Her mind instantly went to Hans, who had seemed so kind, but had he not been so handsome, he probably would have looked similar to this.

Stop it, she chided herself. He hasn't even spoken yet. He isn't Hans.

"Elsa, this is Blake," Bobby told her. Elsa turned herself back to Bobby's genuine expression. "I met him in math class, and asked if he wanted to eat with us."

Elsa turned back to Blake, trying to penetrate through his dark glasses. They made her feel uncomfortable, not being able to see his face properly.

She hadn't realized that Bobby was explaining where Elsa had come from, and Blake finally spoke.

"The Queen from... Where was it?"

"Arendelle," Rogue replied, helpfully.

"Arendelle," he said, as though trying out the word for himself. "Your powers must be astronomical."

Elsa shook her head, smiling. "I'm not exactly proud of having done that, but yes. The entire fjord had frozen over."

"You managed to undo this by yourself? Amazing." His voice had a soft, subdued hue to it. Elsa couldn't help but picture another snake, its green eyes with black slits following her lazily, never blinking.

"What's your power?" she asked, the thought suddenly ocurring to her.

"That's the most asked question around here, isn't it?" He asked, his eyes never leaving her. Elsa wanted to sink into the ground. "I can control metal."

"Like Magneto?" Bobby asked, staring at him. Elsa shuddered at the thought. Rogue had never spoken to her about Magneto, but Bobby had, and Elsa knew enough to know how terrible that mutant was.

Blake shook his head. "No, nowhere near that powerful. But yes, I can mold and use metal to my advantage."

Elsa stared at him. Metal, she thought. Logan's skeletal system was lined with adamantium. "How much can you lift at a time?"

"In weight?" Blake asked, and she nodded. "I couldn't say."

Elsa's shoulders slumped. Did Logan know about Blake? She had a horrible feeling that he could use his power against Logan, and her stomach clenched at the thought. She was fond of Logan; the thought of someone overpowering him was difficult to fathom; least of all from Blake.

"May I sit by you, Queen Elsa?" Blake asked, making a mock bow. Elsa stiffened.

"Elsa is just fine, thank you."

"I was only joking. I don't bite, I promise."

Elsa couldn't help but feel unconvinced, but at a nod from Bobby, she shifted her legs underneath herself and gestured for Blake to sit beside her.

"So tell me,how did you manage to put Arendelle into an eternal winter? I hear those exact words all the time, but I can't help but think that is an impossible feat."

"It's not eternal," Elsa replied. "I melted it myself."

Blake's eyes widened. "Really? That must have taken a great deal of power. How did you do it?"

Elsa felt her cheeks start to burn. "It wasn't that hard, really. I just..." She looked over at Bobby. He was really one of the few who knew how she had melted Arendelle's winter.

"She felt love for her sister," Bobby answered for her, unabashed.

"Love?" Blake asked, as though unfamiliar with the word.

"Yes," Rogue replied.

"Forgive me, but that is not a common use of controlling one's powers."

Elsa shook her head. "I didn't ask to have it, or even know where it came from. The trolls told me so. That if I didn't know how to control them, that I would use my powers for evil."

Blake stared at her blankly. "The trolls?"

Elsa realized how silly that must have sounded. "Yes, the only ones in Arendelle that knew about my powers before... Well, before everyone knew."

"I didn't know trolls existed," Blake said. Why is he so intent on the trolls?

"They do, just under bridges where humans can't find them," Elsa replied. "Or else in solitary locations. They don't interact with humans much. You probably have seen some, but they have a tendency to make themselves look like boulders."

"I see. Are there any other magical creatures in Arendelle?"

Elsa paused. "Not that I can think of. Trolls aren't as magical as you think. They can foresee things, but that's all." Elsa frowned. Now that she thought about it, it was possible they had more powers than she knew of.

"Are there any other mutants in Arendelle?"

"Not that I know of."

"Your sister?"

"No."

Elsa walked with Bobby and Rogue, followed by Blake. Elsa walked into her classroom, closely followed by Bobby; Rogue and Blake waited outside.

"Are you okay? You didn't seem to like Blake," he whispered to her.

"I liked him," Elsa lied. When Bobby raised his eyebrow, skeptical, she continued: "Well enough."

"Give him a chance. He's a really nice guy, you'll see."

She sighed. "I-just-" Bobby watched her expectantly, though she was unsure of what to say. "Do you ever get the feeling from someone, that you aren't quite comfortable with them?"

Bobby nodded.

"You don't get that feeling with Blake?"

He shook his head.

"I got the same feeling with Hans." When Bobby's face went blank, she explained: "My sister's previous fiance. But he wanted to take over our kingdom, and my sister was so taken with him, it was difficult to stop her."

"And you're feeling the same way about Blake?"

She nodded. "I can't explain it."

"He can't take over your kingdom." Bobby smiled.

"I wouldn't count on that," she replied.

"Hey, come on. He's a good guy. You might eventually trust him like you trust me."

"I hope you're right."

The pair walked out of the classroom, Rogue looking at Bobby expectantly, and he held her hand. Elsa was somewhat irritated with him; not because he was holding Rogue's hand, but that he had left her behind with Blake. Her stomach churned, hoping he wouldn't strike up a conversation again. To her relief, he didn't.

Elsa sat in class, absentmindedly twirling her pencil. She wanted to create some ice into her hand-mainly her goal was to create a perfect sphere, something she had only managed two times. But using your power in class where it wasn't relevant was prohibited. Rogue sat beside her, looking up at Xavier who was teaching algebra at the moment, a subject that Elsa was steadily getting better at.

She thought of Blake, and hoped she wouldn't see him in the hallways. She didn't want to seem prejudiced towards him just because of some feeling. But she couldn't shake it.

Shaking her head irritably, she focused on Xavier's lesson.

Over the next few weeks, Elsa had warmed up to Blake to the point that she could have said that he was a good friend. As the next trimester started, she had a class with him, and they worked together quite easily.

All in all however, Elsa much preferred to be around Bobby and Rogue. She told them so, and Bobby frowned.

"I think it's just that Bobby was your first friend here," Rogue said to her. "You take more to us than anyone else. That could be it."

Elsa nodded, but a doubt still nagged at her original feeling she had towards Blake had only ceased to the barest amount.

She expressed this to Jean one night. Once Elsa was comfortable, she had switched her dorms, but Jean was also a more familiar face.

"If he makes you feel uncomfortable, then you don't have to obligate your time to him," Jean pointed out. Elsa nodded serenely.

Elsa couldn't sleep that night. She turned on her side, her back, even onto her front, which she never found to be all that comfortable. She pushed her face into the pillow hard, closing her eyes. Sighing, she stood up.

Elsa opened the door tentatively to the outside hallway. There was a kitchen down three halls that she had placed her soda in, so she wouldn't have to make more than one trip to the vending machines. A low hum penetrated the silence in the night, and she found it comforting, as though something was going on in the building, and she wasn't completely alone.

Her feet shuffled under snowflake patterned pajama pants. In Arendelle, she would have felt ridiculous if people saw her like this. Then again, there weren't very many times that she was allowed to leave her room when she was a child. It was what she liked about being here.

Her thoughts went to the Doctor. She felt ashamed to have been so irritated with him. After all, if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have been able to control her powers as well as she could have now.

She reached the kitchens, shivering slightly. Folding her arms, she entered, her bare feet hitting the cold tile. It felt nicer as opposed to the outside in the hall.

"Elsa?"

She started and turned around, her eyes wide. "Bobby? What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same," he replied, pushing himself off the counter. His blond hair was ruffled, and stuck up in odd places. Elsa wondered if she looked similarly. She tugged at her braid absentmindedly, and shuffled toward the cupboard in what she hoped looked casual. She never put her cans into the fridge, because people might take them anyway, whether or not they were marked. The cupboard was less likely to be found, although Elsa had to put ice into her drink.

Opening the door, she searched for the Mountain Dew cans that had a large sign with capital letters leaning against them, stating, 'ELSA.' There was at least twelve that she had stocked up on.

"Holy crap!" Bobby exclaimed from a glance inside at them. "I think someone has an addiction to Mountain Dew."

Elsa's ears felt warm. "I like them well enough. Do you want one?" She held out one of the green cans to him.

He took one. "Thanks. You know, I think I need to introduce you to Voltage."

"Voltage?" Elsa frowned. "I think I saw something like that in the vending machines, but I wasn't sure if it was as good as Mountain Dew."

"Mountain Dew is just the original, but there's more... editions, I guess you could say, of Mountain Dew. I like Voltage the most out of all of them."

"I've never tried it," Elsa replied, smiling.

"You need education then," Bobby joked back to her.

Elsa looked up into Bobby's genuine face. This was what she liked about him. She was able to speak easily to Bobby, as opposed to most other people who were either too shy to speak to her, or she was too shy to talk to them.

She barely managed to catch him grasp the underside of her can, and it immediately felt cold, the can almost stinging if she held onto it for too long. She switched hands.

"Thanks," she replied. Then she blinked. "Xavier never taught me that. I can only make ice, but I can't just make things colder."

Bobby smiled, and held out his hand for her can.

"Try it on mine," he told her, placing his can into her hands, its exterior warm compared to the icy can before.

"I'm going to freeze the whole thing," she replied, frowning at him. "It'll probably explode."

"Trust yourself," he replied. "Just cut the flow of ice back. Picture it in your mind. Don't think ice, just think of the cold."

The cold... She focused on the can, closing her eyes. Picturing it in her mind's eye, and pushing out the image that it would break into a thousand pieces, she felt a smooth feeling travel from her heart and up her arm. It wasn't ice, but what Bobby had said. The cold.

She opened her eyes to find Bobby take it out of her hand and look it over. He smiled. "Well, it didn't explode."

"How did you learn that?" she asked, incredulously as he opened the can. The liquid was unchanged, except for the cold.

"Storm," he replied. "Her power is the closest to mine. When she taught me though, I froze the sink over about five times before I got it. That's really good, Elsa." He turned to her. "Better than me." He smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure that isn't true," she said hastily. "You were probably a beginner when it happened."

"That's true, but that was still very impressive."

She smiled and looked at the floor. "I've been here for maybe a few months at most. I do miss my sister."

"No letters?"

"A few, but the Doctor is a busy man. But he's a Time Lord, not a postman."

"Would you want to go back to Arendelle, if you could?"

She nodded. "I would, but I think it would be all the harder on Anna."

"You two seem really close."

She nodded again. "We are. But I think that this would help, more than anything to rule back home."

Bobby smiled, but it looked pained. "You know, I keep thinking that you'll always stay here, but then I remember you have a kingdom to rule."

"I'm sure Anna will do okay for a few months," she replied, looking away from him and opening her can, hearing the pop! as the clasp pushed back on the metal, quickly followed by the fizz of the caffeination. "Then again, I'm not sure how long Xavier wants me to stay he-"

A loud crack like a gunshot rang throughout the school. The ground shook beneath their feet. Bobby put his arm around Elsa immediately and they both fell to the ground, their cans rolling forgotten onto the floor. The Mountain Dew spilling on the cold tile. Glass from the window overhead and showered over them both. Elsa shut her eyes, her face pressed against Bobby's chest, her heart pounding wildly.

9


	10. Chapter 10

Prue L. Lawrence—1/9/2015

**Disc

Elsa kept her eyes shut, squeezing them together so tightly it hurt. She felt Bobby put his other arm around her protectively, as the loud sound from the outside reverberated painfully in her eardrums. She wanted it to stop, _please make it stop_. Ice started to spread from her fingers across the floor. It wouldn't stop, either, and soon the room around them was encased in ice, almost as though it were a protective shield. Slowly, the sound around them eased as the frozen walls around them grew thicker into an icy fortress.

Bobby slowly let go of her, looking into her face. He had a distinctive mint smell about himself, and the same smell breathed on her now, looking concerned. "What did you do?" Bobby asked softly.

Elsa clasped her arms firmly around his neck, her chin resting on his shoulder. She would not let go. His firm body and warmth was the only thing keeping her from falling, her legs were shaking so badly. Her heart was still beating fast. "I-I don't know. I was scared."

"I can't hear anything from the outside," Bobby said, looking around. He did not pull her arms away from him, and for that, she was grateful. In fact, he pulled her toward him as well, and they slowly stood together. "That's not possible, is it?"

Elsa shook her head. "Not unless it was compacted tightly enough." She suddenly felt color rush into her cheeks. She was holding on to him still, but he barely seemed to be paying attention to this.

His breath came in faint wisps; his eyes never stopped tracing the room. Elsa's ice had stopped, but everything was encased in ice: the refrigerator, the cupboards. The tile floor was just another layer beneath.

"Are you cold?" Elsa asked Bobby. The cold barely affected her, but she wasn't sure about him. Bobby shook his head.

"Can you melt a hole into the wall?" he asked, looking at her meaningfully.

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "We can't go back out there." Her voice was pleading.

"You-you've never fought another mutant, have you?" Bobby asked, his voice slow, but hard. Elsa wanted to cringe at this sudden change of tone. "Rogue is out there, Elsa."

_Not unless I've frozen the rest of the school, _she thought. His latter statement stung, as though he had slapped her.

"I'm sorry," she said, finally letting go of Bobby. Her legs were shaking harder than they had before. She almost stumbled to the walls of the ice fortress and pressed her hand against it. She could barely see the door beyond that exited the kitchen that had closed behind her when she walked in.

Warmth surged into her chest as she again thought of Anna, the only person that she had ever loved since their parents' deaths. Water trickled over her fingers; cold, but melting steadily.

A slow ring emanated from her hand as she concentrated on freeing the door only. She could feel Bobby behind her, watching her movements raptly.

"Whatever happens, stay behind me," Bobby said, as the ice's ring had extended to the length and width of the door. Fear coursed its way through Elsa's veins. It stopped as soon as Bobby's fingers curled around her shoulder firmly.

"Trust me. Xavier will know what to do."

Before Elsa could say that Bobby should not have put so much trust in a man with a wheelchair, Bobby had pushed his way past her and out of the door.

It was true: the rest of the school was caged in the confines of Elsa's ice. The halls were eerily silent, and Elsa could see her breath misting in front of her and Bobby. His face was expressionless as he glanced around rapidly.

"What is it?" Elsa's voice rang through the halls ethereally.

"Shh."

Elsa waited, terse. Her ears heard nothing. More than anything that scared her.

"Come on." Bobby walked on ahead of her, looking into the hallways. Several of the classrooms were frozen over, and if they tried the doors, even with only a sheen of ice over them, they would not open.

"Let's check the dormitories," Bobby said. "They could be trapped in there."

"Wait," Elsa said, catching his hand as he tried to move away. He looked at her, to their hands linked, and back up at her. She quickly dropped his fingers from hers, feeling color rush to her cheeks.

"I can stop it from here," she said.

"You can?"

"I can try."

Elsa closed her eyes, outstretching her fingers in a fan. She let out a deep breath and thought of Anna again, this time concentrating harder. The games they played as children. Olaf. Her fear for her only sister when she had struck her head with ice. Anna outside her door asking if Elsa wanted to build a snowman. The pain she felt, knowing she would never be able to play for her sister again until near adulthood. Standing beside her at Elsa's coronation, proud of her sister for shining radiantly. Elsa's heart felt warm, seeing Anna's freckled face smiling at nothing, but everything. Her heart prickling, knowing that Anna was the only family member Elsa had left…

"Elsa!" Bobby's voice rang through her thoughts. Her eyes snapped open to see the ice directly in front of her crack in a colossal scar. Bobby wrapped his arms around her midriff in time to pull her out of the way as a huge chunk of ice fell from the ceiling. Bobby's back hit the floor, absorbing the force of contact. His eyes fluttered, then closed.

Elsa did not see this, but as she twisted around, still in his arms, Bobby was unconscious.

"Bobby?" Elsa broke his fingers apart from her stomach, which were alarmingly limp. "Bobby?" She knelt beside him, shaking him. "Bobby? Bobby?" The shaking became more urgent. "Bobby!"

_I did this. _Shaking. A lake slowly overcame the tile. Elsa slowly turned his face up to avoid drowning. It was barely two inches deep.

"What happened?" Splashing. Someone kneeling. Knee-length boots… A woman by the shapeliness of the hips, small feet. Elsa could barely take her eyes off of Bobby's still eyes that were so radiant before, but were literally closed off to her.

Slowly, Elsa turned her face up to whoever was there.

Jean.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said so silently, she wondered if Jean could hear her.

"It's not your fault, sweetie." Jean placed her hand on Bobby's head and closing her eyes, muttered. "He's alive."

"How are you sure?"

"His mind is still alive."

Elsa felt she could not speak for a full minute. Finally, "What was that noise? It sounded like… well, I don't know what it sounded like."

"Gunfire?" Jean nodded, a disgusted look on her face. "Yes."

"Gunfire?" Elsa asked, confused.

"It's a weapon. This isn't the first time the school's been attacked."

"By who?"

Jean shook her head. "I shouldn't have told you even that. Listen, go back to your dorms, Xavier and the other teachers can take care of it from here."

Elsa shook her head vigorously. She held onto Bobby's shoulders like a vice. "No. I can't leave him here."

"Take him with you, then. Whatever you need to do."

"But-"

"He'll wake, Elsa. Now go!" Jean made a shooing motion with her fingers. "He's waking already. Help him up."

Elsa placed her arm under Bobby's, and felt another arm envelop hers as Bobby mumbled quietly. "Elsa…" His knees were quaking, but his feet eventually planted onto the ground.

Elsa looked over, wide eyed at Rogue, who was at her other side. She hadn't even seen the other girl coming.

"Rogue, you as well." Jean nodded briskly to her, her red hair swaying about her angular cheekbones.

"My room is closer," Rogue said. "Come on."

The girls helped Bobby to Rogue's quarters which was strewn with clothes. Rogue swept off shirts on the bed and sat Bobby down on it. She put her arm around him, already gloved so her arm wouldn't touch him. It was long and reached three-quarters up her arm. Elsa never really thought about it, but it must have been difficult for Bobby and Rogue to be together if they could barely kiss or hug without feeling that draining power she felt when Rogue touched her hand all those weeks ago.

It must be painful, she thought. But a glowing feeling came through her when she realized that despite these barriers, Bobby still loved and cared for Rogue. His vehement determination to find her proved that.

Bobby mumbled. "R...Rogue?"

"Here," she said, shaking him gently. "You okay?"

Elsa sat down on his other side. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

Rogue shot her a look. "What is your fault? What happened?"

Elsa quickly explained how she attempted to melt the ice, but the ice nearly fell on top of her, and how Bobby had saved her.

Rogue listened silently, her face placid and impossible to determine.

"'S alright, Elsa," Bobby mumbled, his voice weak but definitely stronger than before.

"You wouldn't have done it if you knew it would hurt him," Rogue said. Elsa smiled gratefully.

"Wonder what's going on," Rogue continued. "It's weird. What happened before the.. ice?"

Elsa explained that she and Bobby were speaking alone in the kitchens when it happened. Rogue's face darkened at first, but looked legitimately surprised at the gunshot at the window.

"Who would point a gun at two teenagers, though? I mean, it's not like you two were a threat to anyone."

"I don't think that's the problem," Bobby said, looking at her.

"I wish we could hear what was going on…" Elsa said. She then craned her ears. Footsteps past the door woke her to her senses on the outside.

"I don't think we're the only ones wondering," Bobby replied. He started to get up from the bed. "Are you coming?"

Elsa was startled. "I don't know. Jean-"

"Is of no concern at the moment," a voice said at the door. Elsa's head snapped up to see Blake leaning on the doorframe casually. Elsa had barely seen him for days.

"Blake, what are you-"

"Are you coming?" Blake scowled.


	11. Chapter 11

Prue L. Lawrence—1/9/2015

**Disclaimer! I did not create these

Rogue got up. "I am."

Bobby sighed. "Elsa, will you help me?"

"Yeah." She put her arm under his, and stood up slowly.

"What happened to you, Iceman?" Blake asked, his tone sounding arrogant. (

Bobby scowled. "Shut up, long story. Where is everyone?"

Blake pointed out the door. "See for yourself.

The four of them stepped out of the room together. Students were out of bed; some in nightgowns, others in their bare boxer shorts. Either way, it didn't seem to bother anyone. The school was in pandemonium. Several students passed by, and one girl asked Rogue what was going on, but Rogue shook her head mutely.

"Where is Xavier? He'll be in the middle of this," Blake said, glancing back and forth.

"That's what we're asking you," Rogue replied bitterly.

Blake grunted, and beckoned them forward.

Jean reappeared, and her face darkened at the sight of them. "I thought I told you to stay in Rogue's room!" Her red hair was flowing back from her face in sweaty clumps, ironically resembling fire. She was furious. "Get back!"

"Jean, what's going on?" Elsa asked, desperately. "We're all scared, please."

"Xavier has everything covered. Now, go!" She ushered them back into the room. A lock clicked, and Elsa knew they were locked inside.

"Now what?" Bobby asked, irritably.

Rogue sighed, exasperated. Blake's expression could barely be read for his glasses. Elsa stared at Bobby. An idea suddenly clicked in her mind.

"Why don't we just freeze the lock? It would break, wouldn't it?"

"What good would that do?" Blake asked. He imitated Jean in a high pitched voice, meant to sound female. "Shoo, go!"

"No, it could work," Bobby said, light coming into his eyes. "Elsa, we should do it together."

"Jean would want us to stay here," Rogue said, frowning.

"If anywhere's safe, it's with Jean, or Xavier, Rogue.," Bobby told her. She scowled.

"How do you know? We're in a locked room."

"What about the tunnels underneath the school?" Elsa asked. Everyone turned to look at her.

"How do you know about those?" Bobby asked.

Elsa felt heat rise in her cheeks. "Xavier told me about them once. When a man… Xavier said he came after Logan." She paused. "You don't think there are more men like him after this school, do you?" Her blood turned cold at the thought.

"No, I don't think so," Bobby said. "At any rate—"

The door burst open, and Logan stood there, heaving; he was dressed in a sleeveless white shirt. Muscles rippled through the shirt, and Elsa saw how big this man really was. His chest was the size of a barrel. Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "Change of plans, kids. Come with me."

Logan guided them down the hallways. From what Elsa could see, he had his metal claws out. His expression was feral, his dark eyes glinting dangerously as they darted across the hallways, into doors, and out of windows.

"Logan, what's going on?" Bobby asked. His eyes shone through the dark, brightly blue.

"I dunno," Logan replied, gruffly. "Some psycho."

"What would they want with this school?" Elsa blurted out. Logan turned to look at her.

"Are you serious?" He asked, his eyes boring into Elsa's. She took an involuntary step back. He continued anyway. "You kids, with powers like yours, there are plenty of reasons someone would want to invade this school. First of all, you're human weapons. Second—" He stared at Elsa. "They could be here because of you.

"You don't know that," Bobby spat, glaring at Logan. "Don't act like this is Elsa's fault. She's innocent. Xavier brought her here. Or did you forget?" His brow furrowed, staring acridly at Logan.

"No one's blaming anyone," Rogue said hastily. "Do you, Logan?" Her eyes bored into Logan's. Elsa had a fleeting memory come up to the surface, Bobby telling her how close Logan and Rogue had become.

Logan's eyes hardened. "I'm not blaming anybody. Those are the facts, Rogue."

Rogue quieted at this, and Logan turned back to guide them along the hallways.

"Where are you taking us?" Elsa asked, frantically. Though his earlier statement stung, he did have a point, and she wasn't going to hold it against him. He was right. Those were the facts, and she wouldn't deny them. It was possible that the army outside of the school was meant for them.

"To the tunnels," Logan replied. "You'll be safe there, momentarily."

"Are you sure?" Rogue asked. The school around them was eerily quiet. "What about the rest of the students?"

"Already there," Logan replied gruffly. "Be quiet, will you?"

Rogue continued, but in a whisper. "But Jean—"

"Jean was panicking, she didn't know what she was saying." He stopped, and Elsa nearly ran into him. She couldn't see his face, but she heard him sniffing the air. Elsa's eyes widened. Is he mad?

"Get down!" he yelled, and forcibly shoved Elsa down when she heard a gunshot. Her heart stopped, hearing Logan grunt, coughing and sputtering. His eyes were glassy, staring at something Elsa couldn't see. Blood flowered on his shirt. Elsa could smell the copper, the sickly sweet smell.

Logan had been shot. And at her expense.

"Logan? Logan—" His body slumped. Elsa cried out, rushing forward to stop his head from striking the ground. "Logan, Logan, no, please."

"Elsa," Bobby said to her quietly. "He's alright."

She turned to him, scared. "What?"

"Trust me, he's fine. We have to get out of here. "

"We can't leave—"

"Elsa, come on!" Bobby grabbed her arm forcibly, turning her body towards him. "You just got shot at, remember? We can't stay here." Elsa looked towards the others. They had ducked, looking frantically around at their surroundings for the sniper.

Elsa heard a gasp behind her, and she twisted around to see Logan starting to get up, as though nothing had happened.

"Let's go," he said. Elsa furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"But—but you were dead!"

"Long story. Come on!" Logan picked her up by the arms, and turned to run down the corridor. Elsa couldn't question any of this, she was ushered down the hallway by Bobby, who was pressing into her back firmly with the palm of his hand.

The hallway was silent again, but Elsa had no doubt that the sniper was right behind them, somewhere. Where they could have been hiding was hard to tell. The classrooms? She could barely think as she ran along the hallways, getting seemingly longer and longer. Panting, Elsa had a stitch in her side.

Logan stopped in front of them, holding his hand out against a wall, his fingers splayed. Elsa was about to question this, reminded all the while of the blood still staining his shirt, when the wall slid, as though a button were pushed. A secret door.

Of course, Elsa thought. Before she could wonder whether there were other doors similar to this, she felt Bobby pushing into the small of her back, urging her forward.

_I hope Logan's right, _Elsa thought, frowning. The tunnels descended lower and lower into the darkness, but as they did so, lights flickered along the narrow hallways like sputtering candles. She squinted in front of her, but Logan's large figure was difficult to miss. Tired though she was, Elsa kept following Logan, determined not to slow down, not to let him and the others down.

Bobby's voice rang through her head. _You—you've never fought a mutant, have you? _Her heart clenched. She had never fought anybody. Most of her life, she spent her time in a locked room because her parents were afraid of her powers. Bobby didn't know what he was talking about. She didn't know the world, she told herself. But she couldn't help but wonder if it were all just an excuse. Was it the same for the other mutants? Bobby's father had no support for his powers, but he never shut him out entirely, she thought, bitterly.

She had to stop abruptly again as Logan's body came frighteningly close to hers; he had stopped, and Bobby grabbed her to stop her from running into him.

"You okay?" Bobby gasped, breathing heavily. He put his hands on his knees, but his beautiful blue eyes were fixed on Elsa's.

"Yes, I think so. You?"

He nodded.

"Come on, guys," Logan said; though slightly out of breath, it seemed as though he was just barely starting to get tired. "We need to get moving."

Elsa finally saw what he had stopped for. A door similar to the one Logan had opened what seemed ages before loomed in front of them again. He had pressed his hand against it firmly, and a sound like escaping air filled her ears, and the wall opened.

Bobby nodded, and turned back to Blake and Rogue. Blake was in better condition than Rogue, who was panting.

"Logan, wait," she gasped.

"We can't stop!" Logan snapped.

"I said I can't!" Rogue shot.

Logan started to move, then hesitated. He then pushed past Elsa, Bobby and Blake, and turned, crouching, his back to Rogue. "Come on, kid."

Rogue was confused. "What?"

"I said come on!" He exploded. "We don't have time!"

"But—"

"You won't touch me kid, don't worry about it. Get on."

Rogue hesitated, then wrapped her arms around his neck. Her arms were fully covered by her gloves, but she still climbed onto his back warily.

Grasping her at the knees, Logan stood and started moving towards Elsa again. "Come on. We don't have time." He disappeared through the door with Rogue, Elsa, Blake, and Bobby following.

Elsa found herself in the fresh air again. The dark night was a shock opposed to the flickering lights before. She blinked her eyes rapidly.

Logan was gone.

"_Logan?_" she called in the air. "Lo—" a hand clamped over her mouth, and Bobby's voice hissed close to her ear.

"Be quiet!"

Her heart beat against her ribcage madly. She blinked rapidly, and strained to look towards Bobby, but he had already slowly, but surely, removed his hand from her mouth.

Elsa's chest heaved, but she forced her breath to be more silent, quelling it in the darkness. She slowly turned to see Blake as well, the dark outline of his head darting back and forth, searching for Logan.

Elsa scanned the area where Logan had disappeared with Rogue. A flicker of movement caught her eye, the sound of boots crunching the mineral on the pavement. Without thinking, she grasped Bobby's hand and pulled at him urgently. Bobby complied, to her relief. The pair ran into the darkness towards Logan who had just barely turned back, scowling.

"Where's Blake?" he asked gruffly. Rogue peered over his shoulder into the darkness; Elsa turned as well. She wasn't thinking, she knew.

"I'll find him. Wait here," she told them.

Before the group could protest, Elsa's small figure disappeared into the blackness.

It was difficult to see, Elsa thought. Her stomach clenched at the thought of leaving Blake behind. That hadn't been her intention.

A figure began to make itself known in the darkness. Elsa reached it, seeing the shock of blond hair, the transitional glasses. Much as she felt uncomfortable around him, she wouldn't leave him behind.

"Blake, come on!" She tugged at his arm.

"You left me," he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't thinking. I'm here now."

"You still left me," Blake scowled at her. "What does our friendship mean now?"

Elsa was baffled at first; then came a slow aggravation. "Look, I'm sorry—" the words were out of her mouth before she could think: "Do I really need to hold your hand to get you to come with us?"

"Funny how you'd hold Bobby's hand," he retorted.

She couldn't believe how petty Blake was being. "We don't have time for this, Blake. This is ridiculous. Come _on._"

He made a show of sighing, then stood up straighter, folding his arms and scowling at her, as though the world had stopped revolving and it was somehow Elsa's fault.

Elsa couldn't stand this behavior. Didn't he know that they were under attack? "Look, I'm going to start running to where Bobby and Logan are. If you don't run with me, then you can fall behind and be the tragic hero who chose for the dumbest reasons no one knows why, to stay behind." Elsa knew her words were harsh, but if it kept them both alive, she didn't care what came out of her mouth.

She turned and ran into the darkness, keeping her pace relatively slow so that Blake could keep up. It felt as though a stone had dropped into her stomach when she realized how far they had travelled. She did feel horrible for leaving Blake behind, even though it wasn't a conscious action. Bobby was the closest to her when it happened—and she was more attached to Bobby than she was with Blake…

Thankfully, she heard the steady beat of Blake's footfalls behind her. His scowl, more intensified by his irritation loomed up in her minds eye. She did leave him behind… Her heart clenched at the thought. She left him behind.

_You came back for him, _a reasonable thought told her.

_You still left him, _another said.

_Stop, _she finally told herself. _Get to Logan. Just get to Logan. He'll know what to do._

9


	12. Chapter 12

Prue L. Lawrence—The Escape

Frozen Hearts: The Escape

****Hey, guys! Prue Lawrence again! You know the drill: X Men and Frozen are not my property, this is completely fan based, and in no way do I get paid for writing these stories. They are completely fan based. **

**The only actual "new" thing I made, was my OC called Blake. He is actually an example of a boy who used to be my friend, and how he acted towards me sometimes, and how it was really hard to deal with him sometimes, because he acted extremely controlling. Now Elsa's dealing with him. She's in the same sticky situation I was in. :( But it's a really great writing tool to use things from real life. Always remember that if you have a bad experience, that it can become a really good relatable writing tool! **

**The only thing I get out of this are your guy's opinions and support. Thank you so much for reading, and be patient with me, because I'm not very good at being consistent. Reviews are very, **_**very **_**welcome. And don't be afraid to say if I'm doing something wrong, but be nice to me, too! Lots of love from your fellow fan girl, **

—**Prue Lawrence****

Elsa's footsteps pounded through the darkness. She huffed, clutching a stitch in her side. _Keep running, _she thought. _Keep running. _An image of Logan on the ground bleeding rose up before her mind's eye. She froze at that moment—she hated blood, hated even the sight of it. That meant someone was hurt. More than likely someone she loved. She wasn't so positive that she actually "loved" Logan, but she cared enough about him.

But he stood up like he was fine. Elsa's mind reeled. Was that another part of his powers? Did Bobby ever mention that?

She gasped for air. If there was one thing she wished for more at Xavier's school in that moment, it was to instill more rigorous exercise in gym. She closed her eyes, focusing on her feet in front of her.

Gunshots. The ground in front of her shooting up with clods of dirt, some of it getting into her eyes. She blinked rapidly, but the more terrifying thing was knowing someone was aiming at her with something that would in a split second, mar her body, even stop her heart.

She nearly forgot Blake was behind her.

"Get down!" he shouted. Elsa couldn't listen to him. She wouldn't sit, waiting to be shot. She felt his arms slide around her waist.

_No! _"You're going to kill us both!" she shouted, angry. She wanted to scream, cry, something. But as he grabbed her, she felt the ground beneath her start to collapse. No, the ground opened, two halves pulling downward. Her feet slipped, Blake still holding onto her. She nearly struck at him to make him let go of her, but her feet met space, nothing.

She screamed, covering her head and folding her legs beneath her, ready for impact. It came, the jarring effect shooting up her legs and into her entire body. She screamed again, more in pain than fear this time. But before she realized what happened, the world was engulfed in darkness.

She gasped for breath, still holding her head, whimpering. Her feet felt as though she fell on rusted nails instead of solid concrete. Hot tears came out of her eyes, her tear ducts fully admitting a stream of tears. She rocked back and forth, hoping the pain would abate.

After what felt like hours, her body slowly uncurled from the fetal position she held. In a dress, it would have seemed odd. Her jeans now gave her more free movement, curling up into a ball. A shudder as a breath let itself out, and she slowly got up. She wondered how much colder she would be, had she still worn the dress.

"B-Blake?" she asked, shivering.

He sat beside her, watching her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "What about you?"

"I held you for a while, you know," he said, his tone unnecessary. His eyes, if she could have seen them, must have flickered behind the dark glasses. Again, she felt uncomfortable. "You wouldn't stop crying."

"Thanks, I guess?" Elsa didn't feel him. She was obviously too wrapped up in pain to even consider outside forces. Her stomach curled. _I held you for a while, you know. _As though they were, what, lovers? Hans's regal face came into her mind's eye again. Again, she pushed him out, angrily. Blake wasn't Hans. And Elsa certainly wouldn't fall for Blake in the happy-go-lucky way Anna fell for Hans. She narrowed her eyes.

Blake did as well, at least from what Elsa guessed. "Something wrong?"

"No—" To change the subject, she looked around their surroundings. "Where… Where are we?"

Xavier has… hidden compartments in the ground for the faculty—the X-Men," he corrected himself, "to take planes of their own design up to go… well, to go fight anything that would endanger the school. They must have already left."

Elsa glanced around the "compartment" again. It was certainly much bigger than a compartment, she realized, her eyes widening. Lights above them shone white light onto the dull, gray interior. The space felt wide enough to fit the school into. Beneath her feet was a large white "H" surrounded by a circle, standing out against the gray floor, walls, and ceiling.

Elsa felt unusually small, and she stood up, tempted to call out into the space. She felt surprised that she didn't break her legs from the impact, though for a while, it felt like she had. She looked up to the now closed ceiling of the space. A definitive longer line lined the ceiling, where she felt positive the lawn of the school was on the other side.

"Why do you think it opened, d'you think?" she asked.

Blake shrugged. "Maybe it has an emergency sensor."

She looked at him, blankly. "I don't know. Maybe Xavier knew…" Xavier would never look into the thoughts of other people without their permission of course, but he could get the feeling, she guessed. "What about the other students?"

"There are other tunnels," he said, nonchalantly. "What does it matter, though?"

Elsa felt herself tense up. "It matters a lot. Bobby and Rogue…"

Blake's eyes flashed. "Bobby and Rogue, huh? Those two are all you ever talk about." His tone didn't suggest anything friendly.

Elsa felt so tempted to slap him open palmed across the face. "You could at least pretend you like other people."

"Oh? You don't like me, then?"

Elsa had never felt so rude in her life, but he deserved this. She pressed on, her face heated. "Don't treat our friendships like they're a bad thing. Is that really all you can think about, right now? We have no idea where Logan is." She felt her heart shudder in her chest. Logan was gone. The only authority figure she knew. Even being a queen had its limitations.

Blake watched her facial expressions closely. "You like Bobby, don't you?"

"Clearly, that's none of your business. It's not relevant right now." She stood, her chest puffed out. A door on the side of the room. An exit. She felt both thrilled and frightened. Whatever was beyond that door could mean either life or death. She was dead if she stayed here, anyway.

"Are you leaving me again?" his voice lazily droned from behind her.

"Are you leaving yourself open again?"

"I saved your life," he reminded her, his voice lithe with snakes.

"No, you pushed me down a twelve feet chasm with no way to find Logan," she said, bitterly. Her back still turned to him, she made her way to the door. She wouldn't bow down to him, not now.

With an exaggerated sigh, Elsa heard Blake stand. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and hit him, but she kept walking toward the exit, her sneakers making silent taps on the floor. She stopped before the door, watching it, nervously. She took this moment to look back at Blake. Despite his horrible attitude, she couldn't just leave him behind. He stood behind her, his posture lazy, laid back. His face clearly portrayed an exaggerated, "I don't care" expression, but underneath his placid features, annoyance was clearly written there.

Elsa did feel guilty about leaving him behind. The look on his face seemed to hit it home how much he did for her, but he was rubbing it in her face. She scowled and turned back to the door, her fingers curling around the knob. She shut her eyes and turned the knob.

6


	13. Chapter 13

Frozen Hearts—Underground

Frozen Hearts: Underground

****Hello again! Frozen and X-Men belong to their respective owners. Thanks for reading!**

—**Prue Lawrence****

Outside the door, the hallway beyond felt eerily dark. Elsa knew she was underground, but these halls felt oddly out of place. The thought about Xavier sending them down here unnerved her. Wouldn't he be able to send her a message, by telepathy? Unless he couldn't, unless… She shut her eyes tightly. No, Xavier was alright. He must have good reason for why he wasn't there. She breathed in and out, deeply.

"Are you going to move anytime soon?" Blake's drawling voice asked from behind her. He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. Elsa forced herself not to strike at him, though the temptation was blindingly strong.

"If you get us killed, I so swear I will hunt you down and kill you as a poltergeist," she hissed, turning her back away from him again.

"How did Queen Elsa know what a poltergeist is?" The mockery in his voice felt all too exaggerated.

She held back the urge to snap at him again, but her shoulders tensed up. Blake, thankfully, didn't make another scathing comment.

Elsa hoped desperately just to see Logan. She imagined him with his metal claws out, all but snarling at anything that would hurt her. She shut her eyes tightly. She signed up for a high school, not for threats like this.

A hand took her arm, and she cried out when she felt herself more or less pressed up against someone. Someone with their forefinger up to their lips. Someone with short, blond hair.

"Bobby!" she threw her arms around him once he let go of her. "How did you find us here? Where's Logan and Rogue?"

Bobby must have taken in a mouthful of her milky blonde hair because his tone sounded very muffled. "Elsa, you have to be quiet. We split up down in the tunnels. We have a meeting place in five minutes. Come on." His arm slid around her middle, and Elsa felt herself coil. She nearly ran with him until she turned around.

Blake stared at the both of them, a sour look on his face.

Bobby looked confused as he looked back at the other boy. "Blake, aren't you coming?"

He sighed, his step sauntering. "Yeah. I'm coming."

Bobby looked meaningfully at Elsa. His expression said, _What's with him? _

Elsa shook her head. _I'll tell you later. _

Bobby jerked his head encouragingly at Blake. "Come on."

Elsa barely managed to get any idea of her surroundings as Bobby took her by the arm and guided her swiftly through the halls, all but sprinting. Lights flickered in the tunnels, though they resembled very strongly the high school above them. How Bobby knew his way through here somewhat disturbed Elsa. Bobby must have been in several situations like this before. Either that or he just memorized where he went.

Elsa gave up looking back at Blake, but she couldn't help feel a pang of regret at being so cold to him. She felt partly responsible for leaving Blake behind, but it wasn't exactly something she could control.

_I was just scared, _she thought to herself. Another thought occurred to her.

"Where's Xavier?" she asked, breathlessly.

Bobby shook his head. "I don't know."

Elsa wanted to explain her theory about Xavier being the one who sent them down into the tunnels in the first place, but as she looked ahead, she saw Logan and Rogue. Rogue had been pressing her gloved hands into her hair, looking exhilarated but scared. Logan saw them first, and he tapped Rogue's shoulder. Her face instantly brightened up at the sight of the three of them.

_At least she doesn't hate me, _Elsa thought, though the thought was ridiculous. Of course she did. But Elsa was with Rogue's boyfriend. A situation like this wouldn't bode very well. But Rogue's expression looked genuine.

Elsa took that as a good sign.

"Come on, kid!" Logan called, gesturing with his hands. Elsa never felt more relieved to see anyone, before. A look flashed across Rogue's face as she glanced at Elsa, then to Logan. Elsa wondered about it—for a moment. Then she cast it from her mind.

She ran to Logan, who gave her a deadly look. "Don't ever run off away from me again, you hear?" His voice was a snarl, his words a bark. Elsa got the feeling why people called Logan the "Wolverine." She sank under his gaze.

He grunted. "Come on. And you," he said, looking pointedly at Blake. "Catch up next time. And wipe that smirk off your face before I do it for you. This is a serious situation."

Elsa glanced back at Blake, whose face was now deadpan. Did he really think this situation was funny? She exchanged glances with Bobby, or would have if Bobby wasn't giving Blake a dirty look.

"Come on," he murmured to Elsa, and again, shamelessly before Rogue, grabbed at Elsa's arm and tugged him along with her to run with the group.

Logan led them to above ground, which Elsa felt grateful for. She didn't notice it much before, but as she was underground, she felt like her stomach convulsed. The group was resting in a small grove of trees; Logan left them to scout around the area, telling them to keep a constant lookout. Elsa felt a chill run down her spine when Logan left. She felt incredibly exposed. But Bobby, who sat next to her, made the anxiety more bearable.

Elsa glanced behind her, but the school was a small dot in the distance. She sat on a boulder with Bobby beside her. Blake sat in a tree above them, and Rogue said she was going to scout around for more vantage points where the enemy might be. The enemy. Elsa shivered, thinking again of Hans.

Her voice shook as she spoke to Bobby, quietly, though she hoped that Blake and Rogue wouldn't hear. "Any idea on who those men were?" She shivered. Bobby, in answer, took off his jacket and slipped it around her shoulders. His warmth radiated from it, making Elsa doubt his nickname as the "Iceman." She nodded her thanks.

"I dunno," he murmured back to her. "But it's happened before."

She felt disbelief cross her face. "Really?"

He nodded. "It makes sense though, right? I mean, who wouldn't want our powers? We could be child soldiers."

Elsa shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold. "That sounds horrible."

"It's been done, too," he said, his voice disgusted. "That's the sad part."

She shook her head. "Xavier would never allow something like that." But she felt almost unconvinced. Even Xavier seemed fallible. He was too gentle, too kind. Too vulnerable.

Bobby seemed to notice her expression. Without warning, he kissed her cheek. "Don't worry," he said, "Xavier will know what to do."

It always went back to Xavier. But Elsa's posture stiffened from something else.

Bobby's face blushed a rosy color. "Sorry, I wanted to comfort you."

Elsa shook her head. "It seems that my old habits are coming back. Intimacy isn't something… generally shown in public."

"I'm sorry."

"No—" Elsa raised her hand to his shoulder. She realized again, that she no longer had to wear gloves to conceal her power. Xavier, Jean, and Logan helped teach her enough so that she didn't have to. Her bare fingers still seemed strange to her, unusual to the point of alien, as they splayed on Bobby's arm, which she now realized was firm and muscular. "I'm sure it's something done all the time, here. I will grow used to it." In answer, she kissed his cheek back, though she wasn't sure if it was appropriate.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa saw Blake's eyes flicker with something like hatred. She stiffened again. Surely the gesture wasn't wrong, was it? Bobby had done it to her. She cleared her throat, and sat up straighter, feeling a flush come to her cheeks as well.

Rogue came back into the clearing, and secretly, Elsa felt glad she didn't see the exchange between her and Bobby. Surely it should have been harmless.

But Elsa could feel the same acrid look from Blake. She shut her eyes, tightly, as though she had done something incredibly stupid. Rogue's face even flashed something like jealousy towards Elsa. Had she seen? Elsa wondered.

Bobby cleared his throat, and scooted away from Elsa, looking incredibly guilty, his face flushed. "Did you find anything?" he asked, tentatively. Rogue nodded, and for a moment she seemed distracted.

"I think we've escaped from the school successfully. No one's been following us, from what I've seen." Her face darkened.

"Where do we go from here?" Elsa asked, nervously. Her fingers tapped her knees. "What do we do? We can't go back."

Rogue just stared at her. "I don't know. I just hope Logan has some kind of plan."

6


End file.
